


You fell out of the sky, you just fell into my lap

by dannysexbean



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Queen - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gwilym is a loveable idiot, Gwilym is horny, M/M, More tags to be added, Rami is concerned, Semi-Slow Burn, Slow Burn, So are they all, about Gwilym, gay as fuck, some homophobia, they don’t know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannysexbean/pseuds/dannysexbean
Summary: Ben spotted something small falling from above him. He dove forwards and managed to catch it- it was a Polaroid photograph. He studied it for a moment, the photo depicted two young men on a balcony seemingly celebrating a birthday judging by a party hat on the taller one‘s head- the shorter one, Ben noticed, was awfully cute.





	1. A little piece of you is falling away

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some gay ass shit :)) also credit to @quitethedapper1 on twitter for giving me lots of ideas uwu ily ed

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t do it. Either he was just staring at the ceiling or he was fidgeting with something or he was petting Frankie, who looked up at him, wagging her tail. „Can’t sleep either, hm? Wanna go for a walk again?“ Frankie got up in a hurry, tail still wagging. „Alright then, let’s go.“  
Ben got up from the bed and bounced on the balls of his feet a few times, stretching his arms and letting them fall to his sides again.  
He looked at himself in the mirror, deciding that the sweatpants would be okay to wear outside, though he probably needed some kind of top.  
Ben put Frankie‘s collar on her and just grabbed a jacket and some boots for himself, checking his pocket for keys, notepad and pen- in case he got any drawing inspiration along the way. He affixed Frankie‘s leash to her collar and stepped outside, locking the door behind himself. „Cmon Buddy, we have to be quiet.“ he whispered to Frankie, picking her up and carrying her down the stairs of the apartment building.  
Once they were outside, he set her down and she started jumping around him excitedly as Ben shushed her lovingly: „We need to walk in silence, you know that.“ 

————————————

They had been walking for a good ten minutes maybe when Ben spotted something small falling from above him. He dove forwards and managed to catch it- it was a Polaroid photograph. He studied it for a moment, the photo depicted two young men on a balcony seemingly celebrating a birthday judging by a party hat on the taller one‘s head- the shorter one, Ben noticed, was awfully cute. Ben curiously looked up into the sky and spotted one of the two men on the photo, leaning over the balcony, looking like he just messed up the million dollar question and went back to 500 bucks. „Gwil, it’s just a photo.“ He heard from the balcony as someone placed their hand on the tall man‘s shoulder. Still watching the scene curiously, Ben took a step closer towards the balcony, when after a few seconds the other guy on the photo came into full sight of Ben, trying to tug the one hanging over the railing back to a stand, trying to flip his ginger hair back into place while doing so. Ben may have stared at him for a bit when he finally remembered that he was still holding the photo. „Uh, excuse me? Balcony boys?“ he shouted up to them. The taller one, who Ben suspected more and more to be drunk off his ass, spun around and looked up into the sky: „Dude, was that an angel?“He shouted up into the sky: „ARE YOU AN ANGEL?“ Ben snorted. „I‘m down here mate!“ he shouted, and the man, who was apparently named Gwil, let his eyes travel down to the street to meet Ben‘s. He gasped and turned to his friend: „Joeee there‘s a hot angel on the street!“ The other guy, who‘s name turned out to be Joe, turned towards him „What are you on about now?“ and looked down on the street. „Is everything okay?“ he shouted at Ben, who in turn, waved the photo: „I think I caught your guy‘s photo!“ Joe leaned closer and squinted his eyes before they widened. „Oh! Yeah, thank you, is it okay if you come upstairs and bring it here? I don’t think it’s safe to let Gwil stay alone near the stereo at the moment, he‘s already tried blasting Get down make love through the whole neighborhood while I was about two feet away.“ Ben laughed „Is it okay if I bring Frankie with me or should she wait outside?“ he asked. „No, that’s okay, we love dogs!“Joe nodded. Gwil leaned over the balcony again, winking at Ben: „And men!“ The other guy went red in the face and pulled Gwil away from the balcony again. Ben snorted: „We‘re coming up then!“ 

He made his way towards the door with Frankie who was wagging her tail, exited about mixing up their walking routine. After a while, he got buzzed in and made his way up the stairs, Frankie hopping up the stairs in front of him. He‘d guessed Joe and Gwil were on the second floor judging by where the balcony was, and it seemed he’d guessed right when the door opened in front of him, Frankie bolting forwards towards Joe who knelt down to pet her: „Hey cutie!“ Joe smiled at her. Ben said with a grin on his face: „I could say the same thing.“ Joe glanced up at him, eyes a bit wider in surprise and a hint of red spreading across his nose bridge, when suddenly Gwil popped up behind him: „Are you the stripper?“ Joe sighed and turned his head towards someone Ben couldn’t see from this angle: „Rami, can you please come collect your man?“ Ben heard some shuffling of feet and then saw another guy, presumably Rami, pull Gwil away from the door again and towards the couch. „I’m still your boyfriend you know.“ he said, pulling him back with him onto the couch. Gwil frowned: „Im sorry Rami I love youu“ he answered and Rami shook his head and sighed. „The first ‚I love you‘ and you won’t even remember it tomorrow.“ he muttered and played with gwil‘s hair lovingly. „Then i‘ll just say it again tomorrow!“ Gwil beamed at him. Rami smiled at him with an expression of fondness. „I love you too.“ 

Joe turned back to Ben, standing up from where he was still petting Frankie. „Kids.“ he said with a grin and Ben laughed. „I’ve gotta get back home before Frankie gets too tired and I have to carry her.“ He smiled and handed him the photo. „Happy Birthday, Joe.“ Joe looked at him with a confused face. Ben pointed at the sash around Joe‘s body that read „Birthday Princess“ and Joe‘s face went red again. „Goodnight.“ Ben winked and turned to walk back down the stairs. „Wait, what‘s even your name?“ Joe said a bit more enthusiastically than he planned. Ben turned his head to look back at him: „It‘s Ben. But don’t worry, I wrote it on the back in case you forget.“ and walked off. Joe turned the photo around and blushed when he saw „Text me ;) - Ben“ on the back of it, next to a phone number. He held the picture to his heart and closed the door.

Ben stepped back outside, breathing in the fresh air again, sighing and smiling to himself. He glanced back up at the balcony when suddenly Gwil appeared again. „JOE SAID HE THINKS YOU‘RE CUTE!“ he shouted and immediately a flushed and cursing Joe came running after him to pull him back inside. Ben laughed and gave Gwil a little wave, which the latter did too and then gave in to Joe tugging him back inside.


	2. I really love the things that you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben kind of asks Joe to hang out, Gwil is horny, Rami is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone jut wanted to say that I already had the second chapter when I posted the first one but I’m still working on the third so idk how the uploading schedule will look from here on forth (is that how you say it I’m too lazy to look it up) Enjoy! 
> 
> And of course thanks again to the lovely @quitethedapper1 on twitter ly Ed <3

It had been close to 2 am when Ben and Frankie got home. Ben really had to work on his sleeping schedule, but for now, snacks were more important. His phone buzzed and he picked it up from the table where he had just set down his dish.

Unknown number: hijiiiiii 

You: I’m guessing this isn’t joe?

Unknown number: no it’s the tall and handsome one 

You: I didn’t know there was a fourth guy at the party

Unknown number :(

You: did you steal my number from joe?

Unknown number: I took the photo when he fell asleep he guarded it before

Unknown number: had to take it from his hand he didn’t wanna let go of it since you left 

You: cute

Unknown number: AWWWWW

You: shut up

You: how do I spell your name 

Unknown number: Gwil

Unknown number: ym 

You: okay go to sleep Gwil ym

Gwil ym: boo ur no fun

Gwil ym: wait one last question

Gwil ym: do u always walk that route 

You: I’m new in town so I’ve been trying a few different ones, I think I like this one best tho, y

Gwil ym: o wow I wonder why hmmm

Gwil ym: the dogs just cute I wanna see it again

You: zzzzzzz

Gwil ym: stop ignoring me

Gwil ym: im sure joe would rather see the dog‘s company again tho

You: shut up

Gwil ym: HA you didn’t ignore me this time 

You: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gwil ym: goodnight Benny boy

You: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gwil ym: wOw

Gwil ym went offline.

Ben put his phone on the table next to him and got up to dispose of his empty ramen noodle cup- he really couldn’t wait until his new kitchen arrived and he could cook something proper. Maybe he‘d just order out tomorrow. Why does moving always have to be so complicated?  
He got up, patting Frankie’s butt to signal her to stand up.  
“Cmon Buddy, lets get some sleep.” He smiled at her and beckoned her to follow him into the bedroom, just tugging off his shirt again, having already kicked off his boots at the door. Frankie hopped up on the bed and laid down dead center. “Well at least you’re comfortable.” Ben mumbled and plopped down on the bed next to her, setting his phone on his makeshift bedside table- a moving box he had been too lazy to unpack yet- and shifted to his side.  
His mouth pulled into a brooding pout and he flipped his phone over one last time to check for any new texts, but understandably there weren’t any, Joe was asleep. He retracted his hand and closed his eyes, the redhead’s shy smile lingering on his mind.

————————

His second alarm went off at about 7:20 when Ben was already awake, signaling him to get his butt off of the bed and do something. He sighed quietly, swinging his legs off of his bed and pondering what to do with the day. It’d still be a while before he’d have to meet the moving company at his friend’s home to get the rest of his stuff, so he decided on a morning run as a bit of warm up for lifting all the boxes- and perhaps to see that boy again, he thought to himself and grinned. 

He searched through the mountain of clothes on his makeshift closet, a chair, and carefully pulled out his sports clothes, a different pair of sweatpants- yes, perhaps he was a fan of how they’d hang low on his hips when worn just right- and a sports shirt. He leaned backwards through the door frame to peak at himself in the mirror across the hall, fixing his slight bed hair with one hand and headed towards the bathroom to get ready and put his clothes on. He decided to have a banana for breakfast, letting Frankie have a small bit too along with her own food. 

About 10 minutes later after checking his pockets for his usual stuff he jogged down the stairs with Frankie. Outside he knelt down before her: “Are you gonna behave today or are you gonna try and run over random cute boys again?” He wiggles the leash in his hand, and Frankie sat down, which Ben interpreted as her saying she’d behave. Very unlikely, but oh well, they couldn’t have jogged properly with the leash anyway. He stuffed it in his pocket and zipped it close, stretched a bit and started jogging with Frankie enthusiastically running after him, trying his best to stay at a reasonable pace for her to keep up with. 

Before having rounded the corner, he already say Gwil ym stepping out onto the balcony with sunglasses on and what looked like an ice pack held to his head, spotting him almost instantly and putting a finger to his mouth, pointing his other hand to his left in a downward motion. Ben looked at what he was pointing at- it was Joe in a sleeping shirt and shorts getting the newspaper from the mailbox. Ben gave Gwilym a thumbs up which he returned and he started to approach Joe with Frankie on his coat-tails. 

“You didn’t text me!” He said loud enough for Joe to hear him while he was still walking towards him. Joe spun around, at which moment Ben decided to have a bit of fun and smirkingly pull his shirt off over his head, running one hand through his blond hair. He glanced back at Joe, who- jackpot- was completely flushed and fumbling with his words.

Ben, still smirking, leaned against the wall next to him, waiting for Joe to start speaking, but Joe didn’t seem to realize that he had been staring. A lot. Before he could catch himself doing so, he felt a hand on his chin lifting his head up and had a pair of green eyes stare back into his own. Ben removed his hand from Joe’s chin: “Eyes up here, buddy” he grinned, watching as Joe’s eyes widened and he started to stutter, getting redder and redder. He let out a low laugh at the sight before him, gently smiling at Joe: “I’m kidding, stare all you want.” He grinned. 

Joe turned his head to the side in a feeble attempt to avoid Ben’s stare and hide his blush. “Gwilym woke me back up at 3 am and managed to keep me up until 5. I only woke up 10 minutes ago, that’s why I haven’t sent anything yet.” He replied, smiling shyly. Ben smiled back at him: “So that’s why you look so adorably sleepy.” Joe’s eyes shot back up at him, stammering: “I, uh, well, why are you here anyway? Find another Polaroid of me?” 

Not it was Ben’s turn to get flustered. He hadn’t really thought this through, why *was* he here? “Uhm..” he muttered. Joe noticed his triumph and crossed his arms before his chest, growing a little bigger and biting his lip in a smirk . “Yeah?” He tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

Shit. Ben hadn’t thought this far. He hadn’t thought at all to be honest. “I, uh, just wanted to ask if you have a dog too?” He managed to get out, visibly relaxing and nodding to himself. Good job. He did a word. He can do this. 

Joe let his arms fall to his side again. “Oh, not really, I had a foster dog until about a week ago, why? You tryna get Frankie a date?” Or me? Or yourself? Please ask me out? He thought to himself. Ben laughed. “I just saw your dog bowl yesterday, and I was gonna go to the dog park with Frankie later, and..” he trailed off. Joe knelt down to pet Frankie. “I mean, I had been planning on going dog walking with one of the animal shelter dogs again soon anyway.”  
He scratched her behind her ear and Frankie rolled over onto her back, to which Joe reacted with gently poking her belly. Ben watched him and smiled fondly. “And to think that Gwilym called me the hot angel and not you.” Joe snorted laughing, standing back up. “When were you planning to go to the park then?” “Well, I have to take care of some moving errands soon, so I’d say about 2 maybe? Why, will I see you around?” “Maybe. I’ll text you.” Joe grinned at him, swiftly slipping back inside. 

Ben’s stare lingered on the door for a second and he turned to look down at Frankie who had her head tilted. “What? You have a date now too don’t you?” He said. Frankie responded by running off into the other direction, Ben running after her: “Wait for me you damn rascal!”


	3. I’m hearing secret harmonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Ben prep for their definitely-not-a-date. Gwil is a bit less horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really wanted this chapter to be the date but I got extremely carried away with everything and now we’re at 1 2/3 the length of the last chapter- I’ll try to get the next one out quickly!
> 
> ALSO hi to Eddie and Tammy :)

Chapter 3

Joe shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. He stared down at his feet, grinning to himself and got back up the stairs after a second. Gwilym was probably still asleep, so he fumbled with his keys as quietly as possible and opened the door to his apartment.  
He’d been wrong. The chair in front of him swiveled around, revealing Gwilym dramatically crossing his legs with a pair of sunglasses on, removing them to reveal another pair of sunglasses. Joe stood there, not sure if he should be surprised or used to it by now.

Dramatically rising from his chair, Gwilym spoke up: “Look at you. Meeting your man yesterday, and you already have a date.” He pulled off his sunglasses and grinned at Joe. The latter just raised his eyebrows: “All this setup and you don’t even have a punchline.” Gwilym put a serious face on and pointed to a chair to the right of Joe. “Sit down. It’s an interrogation.” Joe, too tired to revolt, followed his orders. Gwil pulled his chair closer. “You know, I almost considered calling the police on you both outside there. That much eye sex MUST be considered public indecency.” Joe rolled his eyes comically. “Rami, your boyfriend’s being horny again!” - “Hey!” 

Joe stood up: ”We’re just going to a dog park. A public one. Same as if we ran into each other randomly there.” He put up his hands in a self-defending manner. Gwilym quirked his eyebrows. “Joe, you don’t even have a dog.” Joe’s face reddened a little, realizing that well, yes, he didn’t. “I wanted to go down to the animal shelter anyway to go dog sitting again.” He shot back. “Oh Yeah, Yeah,” Gwiliym nodded, leaning over to look behind Joe, shouting in the general direction of the guest bedroom, “ Hey Rami! Should I pick up an engagement ring today just in case? Just feeling like it, no particular reason whatsoever, not having anyone in mind!” He got a confused and tired-sounding “Mwhat?” from the bedroom and laughed quietly. 

Joe slipped past Gwilym: “You’re being ridiculous.” “At least let me pick your clothes? I mean, he really seemed to dig the pajama tee and booty shorts, but I don’t think those are appropriate for a dog park. Don’t want anyone to go fetch the wrong balls.” Gwilym laughed and Joe turned red, “Before you even say it, I’m not wearing the half see-through shirt either,” Joe exclaimed, “Aww. You’re no fun” Gwilym frowned, “Saving that for the second date then.” he put a finger on his chin. 

“How about the navy blue sweatshirt with the black jeans? Or maybe it’s be smartest that you go pick up your dog first so it won’t fuzz all over your pants if it’s a white dog or something. Ah screw it, the black pants show off your ass.” Gwilym pondered and Joe slapped his arm lightly. Gwilym raised his arms in a self-defending manner: “What? Like I’m wrong?” Joe sighed with a smile. “I’ll wear them, okay? Just stop pretending like I’m going to mine and Ben’s wedding.” - “You said it, not me!” Gwil grinned at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

For now, Joe only threw on some jeans and a sweater, something simple for now since he’d only meet Ben- or just simply go there as the same time as Ben- at the dog park an hour later and Gwilym had told him to preserve the outfit so nothing would happen to it.  
He decided to simply walk to the animal shelter, it wasn’t that long a walk and he didn’t want to scare a dog if he took the car home. Once inside, he was already greeted enthusiastically by the front desk employee like an old friend. 

“Joe, hi! How are you? What brings you here this early?”  
Joe and roger to hug her. “Hey Lucy, long time no see! I’m doing quite well, and you?” - “Oh, it’s the usual.” She smiled at him sweetly, “How are the guys?” Joe rolled his eyes:” Grossly in love.” He laughed. “I’m here for the dog-sitting, like I texted you earlier. Is it okay if I take Lexie into the apartment for a while though? I still need to change for something later.” Lucy smirked at him slyly: “I know, Gwilym told me all about your date. Of course you can take her upstairs, she already knows the apartment well enough afterall.” Joe smiled back at her: “Thanks Luce. And it’s not my date.” 

He turned towards Lexie who was laying in a dog bed off by the side: “But you have a date. You have to treat the lady with respect okay?” He patted Lexie’s head and attached his leash to her collar, Lexie lazily getting up and stretching, tail starting to wag. “Let’s go girl.” Joe beckoned and got up from where he was kneeling down.  
“I’ve already written you down, you can go ahead and take her to ‘her’ date” Lucy told him, grinning while doing air quotes around “her”. “Good luck on your definitely-not-a-date.” She waved at him. Joe waved back: “Thanks Luce. See you soon!” He made his way to the exit and walked Lexie back home.

“Are you sure this looks okay?”  
Joe frowned and turned in front of the mirror.  
“Joe, you look amazing. You could pull up in a 13 bucks amazon ordered ball gown and still look stunning.” Rami put his hands on Joe’s shoulders, Gwilym nodding in agreement next to him, speaking up next: “You still need to text him that you’re coming so he can get ready and he won’t just pull up in socks and sandals or something. Oh wait, maybe I’ll text him myself and tell him that you’re not coming and that he can just wear the same thing as earlier today.” Gwilym grinned at the sight of Joe turning red again after his reference to shirtless Ben. 

He grabbed Joe’s phone from the table and handed it to him. “I already saved the number for you!” “How’d you get into my phone? I’m changing the password.” Joe feigned offense. Gwilym leaned to Rami and whispered: “Joke’s on him I saved my nose as a fingerprint.” 

“Seriously? ‘BENd me over?” Joe flipped his phone around to show the contact Gwil created for Ben. “I actually suggested ‘future husBENd’. ” Rami smirked and he and Gwil giggled.  
Joe sighed, turning the phone over again and started to text Ben. 

‘Hey Ben, I’m coming to the dog park.’

What? No, that sounded like a death threat. Not really what he was thinking of when he wanted to take Ben out. 

‘Hey there-‘

Hey there? Jeez, was he an automatic notification after you didn’t use your fitness app for a week? 

‘Ajskfjsjdlfjsjdkdjdsk. Fjdjskdk.’

Rami watched Joe irritatedly smash down the keyboard on his phone with his brows furrowed. He placed a hand on Joe’s phone, pulling it down and getting Joe’s attention on himself. “Maybe try this: ‘Hey Ben, still up for the dog park?’ With a smiley next to it?” - “Oh, and send a picture of you and Lexie with it!” Gwil chimed in. Joe switched looking between the two of them. “Can.. you take the photo for me Rami? You have a better hand for it.” 

Rami smiled at him, taking the phone. Joe’s shoulders visibly relaxed, and it was obvious that he was more nervous about the whole thing than he claimed. Rami shot him an understanding glance and Joe’s cheeks reddened a little, knowing that after years of friendship, there really wasn’t any use in trying to hide anything from Rami and Gwil, they could read him like an open book. He knew that they both knew that Joe was interested in Ben for something else than a friend. 

Rami chuckled, ending their wordless conversation. “Get over here, sit next to the dog bed and cuddle up to Frankie.” Gwil immediately got behind Rami who opened the camera app, squinting at the screen: “Move your arm a little. Your other arm. Don’t look directly at the camera, you know just, uh,” he waved his hand in the air, “vaguely here.”  
“Perfect.” Rami whispered and took a few shots. Joe got back up to get a look at the pictures and Rami stared him straight in the eye: “No editing. You look amazing in this, no matter what you say.” Gwilym nodded behind him.  
“Okay, okay.” Joe let out a puff of air, wrote out the previously advised text and attached the photo, sending it on its way. Not a minute later, he got a reply. Gwilym had made the effort to time it. “58 seconds! He’s whipped.” He exclaimed. 

Joe: Hey Ben, still up for the dog park? :) [picture attached]

Ben: of course, I’m sure Frankie would be exited about the company!

Ben: I’d be exited too ;)

Joe blushed hard, quickly typing out:

Joe: see you there soon then

And threw his phone across the room- it landed on the couch- burying his face in his hands.  
“Jesus Christ Joe, the baseball practice jumped out!” Gwil exclaimed.  
“Well, you have another 20 minutes before you have to start walking, do you have everything packed that you need?” Joe released his face from his hands grip: “I’ll go and pack thank you guys.” He quickly said and disappeared up the stairs. 

Ben put his phone back into his butt pocket, resisting the urge to scream and send joe a thousand heart emojis. He was whipped. He‘d have to print that picture out. Put it up on his wall or something. Frame it and put it in a museum and when rich art collectors offered him 50 million dollars for it, he‘d decline without even looking them in the eye because like hell he‘d ever give this picture up especially for that low a price. Mona Lisa could never. Mona Lisa didn’t even have a dog. Or an adorable hair flip. Or the three-day beard that Ben wondered for a second if it would give him beard burn. Or a denim jacket with a sweatshirt underneath that was the perfect middle between too baggy and too tight even if Ben didn’t think there was such a thing as “too tight” to be fair, or such a cute smile, or was named Joe. 

Ben sighed with a smile on his lips and looked back up at the mirror in front of him that he’d been staring into for the last 30 minutes, trying to figure out if his outfit was okay. He blew up his cheeks and exhaled, sticking his hands into his pockets and taking them out again to smooth his hair, fixing his sweater again, and trying to calm himself down to no avail. Why was he so damn fidgety? 

He looked at his watch. 10 minutes to go, which meant he’d have to start walking in five. He grabbed all of his stuff and put it into a small bag pack along with some dog treats and Frankie’s favorite outside toy. Looking into the mirror one last time, Frankie’s leash in hand and Frankie at his side, he finger gunned to himself and left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the outfits they’re wearing by the way- sorry for the shitty manip, it was the best I could do at 1am oops 
> 
> https://m.imgur.com/gallery/dFqvjA0
> 
> See you all soon with their definitely-not-a-date :0


	4. A golden glance of what should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Ben “coincidentally” “run” “into” “each” “other” at the dog park and have fun on their non-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! And to think I was worried about the uploading schedule fjdjdjfj 
> 
> Also hi @ Tammy and Eddie :))

Joe already heard a few dogs faintly barking not long after they left the apartment; he turned the corner, seeing the dog park in the distance. He shot a glance at his watch for the millionth time, three minutes to 2 pm. He fumbled with his sweater again and readjusted the strap on his leather shoulder bag, turning left to walk onto the path entering the park.

He picked out a bench that wasn’t too dirty, dusting off some slight dirt and putting a blanket over it for good measure since it was getting colder already as the year was slowly coming to an end. He got out a toy for Lexie, offering it to her, but she decided she’d rather go play with the other dogs which Joe watched contently as he put one leg up on the bench. His phone vibrated and he fished it out of his pocket to see that Ben had texted him.

Ben: sorry I’m late, Frankie decided she needed to sniff absolutely every dog butt she came across. Im almost here, just around the corner

Joe: haha that’s okay! Should we meet half way so you can find me? 

Ben: no worries, I could spot such beauty from a mile away

 

Joe blushed furiously, looking around nervously if anyone saw him, hiding his face up to his nose in his sweater.

 

Ben: Your dog is just too adorable you know ;)

Joe: yeah? Well Frankie’s quite cute too you know :)

Ben: look to your left, I’m coming over

 

Joe looked up from his phone and couldn’t hold back a smile when he saw Ben. He was wearing a sweatshirt that was much too tight- or not tight enough? Joe couldn’t tell- and some matching blue pants and brown boots. The real deal started on the upper half though- Ben had his hair gelled back casually, the tip of his nose pink from the cold, pulling his scarf from his neck casually as if that wasn’t a total power move that gave Joe trouble breathing for a second. He subconsciously backed up a little, hoping that the red on his cheeks would be interpreted as being cold. He kind of froze in place but managed to utter a semi-strong “Hi there.” To which Ben chuckled. “Hey mate. That seat taken?” He pointed down at the space on the blanket next to Joe, who managed to grin in response. “I’m not expecting anyone, no. Just thought I’d visit the dog park today.” Ben laughed quietly: “Ah, what a coincidence, me too! Lucky I ran into you then.” He released Frankie from her leash and Frankie wagged her tail to which Ben responded with ruffling the fur behind her ears, and Frankie was off to go play with the other dogs, Lexie and two others. 

“So what brought you here today then, other than obviously complete chance?” Ben teases, looking over at him and leaning on the backrest with his body turned towards Joe, who did the same. “I’ve heard of paranormal sightings around here and came to see for myself.” He grinned slightly smugly. “Really? What kind?” Ben investigated. Joe looked back to the front, watching the dogs play. “Apparently there was an angel strolling around with his dog in an amazing looking striped sweatshirt.” He said with the most nonchalant face he could manage. He’d practiced that line over and over in his head while walking to the park- well, without the outfit details- but he had no idea how he actually managed to say it without messing up. It seemed to have the desired effect though, since when he glanced back over he found that Ben quickly looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face by going through his bag. 

“I uh, I brought a bit of food..” he cautiously pulled out a Tupperware box with what seemed to be strawberries and Joe’s eyebrows shot up. “Those are my favorite, how’d you know?” He smiled at Ben. “Honestly I didn’t, I just had some fresh ones at home that I picked up yesterday but was too lazy to eat then. I’m glad you like them.” He added the last sentence with a shy smile. Joe couldn’t help but watch how his nose scrunched up from smiling. God, they were just both smiling messes. God forbid they’d start giggling like a bunch of teenagers too.

They could’ve probably kept staring at each other for ever, but suddenly Joe’s eyelids fluttered shut and he let out a yawn. Which was just about the most adorable thing Ben had ever seen. He had to dig his fingers into the blanket to not just start squealing, probably wouldn’t have been the nicest situation if he starting imitating a dog whistle in the middle of a dog park. That made him remember, he should probably stop staring at Joe and look out for the dogs again.

He looked back out to see Frankie and Joe’s dog lying next to each other in he grass, wagging tails hitting the grass, looking kind of exhausted from playing. Joe’s dog was giving Frankie kisses. “What’s your dog’s name by the way?”  
“It’s Lexie, I’m basically her regular customer when it comes to walking dogs since she’s one of the few at the shelter who’s okay with my apartment and with strangers in general.” Ben continued to look at the two dogs seemingly having the time of their lives and giving each other kisses. Goals.

After quite a while the strawberry container was empty- Joe has absentmindedly almost eaten all of them on his own. “I’m so sorry Ben, they were REALLY good.” He shot him an apologetic glance and giggled, which Ben couldn’t help but smile really hard at, goddamnit Joe was just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen he believed. “It’s alright mate, I brought them for you afterall!” He picked up the empty container and closed it, stuffing it back into his backpack. 

Joe noticed the space between them where the container sat before and, being a little loopy and tired from having only slept for two hours or so, decided it was most definitely wasted free space and scooted closer to Ben almost on instinct. His eyelids fluttered from time to time and Ben had already put his arm up on the backrest of the bench earlier, scooting a little closer too. Had his arm been down by his side, their shoulders would probably be touching right about now. Ben cursed himself for having put his arm up. They both looked forward again and watched the dogs for a while in comfortable silence, occasionally sneaking glances at each other. 

Suddenly, Ben felt something slowly settle on his side. Joe had finally given up the fight to stay awake and his head had fallen against Ben’s side. Ben watched him in awe for a moment, taking in as much as possible of Joe’s facial features from what he could see from this angle. Ben really had no idea how he was so smitten with this man already- had he really been single for so long that he had reverted to middle school crush levels? Jeez, getting flustered, blushing, being sigh-y as fuck for some reason, and even giggling? 

He decided that he really couldn’t care less as to why he seemed to be falling so easily and just enjoy the moment before it would be over. He tried to stop watching Joe as he slept leaning on his side, but it was impossible. A rush of courage suddenly overcame him, and he brought in his arm on the backrest carefully, starting to lightly play with Joe’s hair even- he just couldn’t resist for some reason. Soon enough though, he realized that Joe was biting his lip, hard, and he quickly retracted his hand, hoping that Joe hadn’t woken up and had felt Ben playing with his hair like a weirdo. Joe didn’t show any signs of waking up though, so Ben decided semi-reluctantly that it was time for the day to end before he got Joe neck problems. His mind helpfully added that Ben wouldn’t mind getting back problems from Joe though, and Ben decided that he had to wake Joe up right now before his mind wandered down that path any further and he got other, much worse problems.

“Joe, love, wake up, darling.” He whispered, carefully shaking at Joe’s shoulder lightly. Joe opened one eye lazily, having to take a second to realize where he was. Ben nudged him slightly and a smile crept onto his lips. “Cmon Buddy, we gotta get you home.” Joe nodded, still in a sleepy haze, and pushed himself up with both arms, opening his eyes when he heard Ben laugh- only now realizing that he had in fact been leaning on Ben and just propped himself up using Ben’s thigh. His eyes widened and he released Ben’s leg from his grip, fumbling with his words: “I- uhm, I’m sorry I-“ Ben put his hands up on a reassuring way: “Don’t worry about it, I’ve served as a pillow many times before.” He grinned. “Let’s get you back home, okay? You seem exhausted.” Joe nodded again, whistling for Lexie to come back as Ben did the same. Both dogs got up from where they had been almost curled up together and trotted to their owners/dog sitters. 

Joe squatted down to Lexie. “We gotta get you home, girlie, okay?” He ruffled her fur. Ben spoke up: “I can accompany you guys, I’m pretty sure the shelter isn’t that much of a detour for me.” Joe stood back up, rubbing a bit of sleep from his eyes. Ben almost melted. “You sure?” He asked Ben, who shrugged and gave him a lopsided grin in reply. Joe smiled back tiredly and started walking: “Cmon girlie, lets go.” Ben followed after him.

They’d again walked in comfortable silence until they reached the shelter. Ben stopped and nudged Joe’s shoulder: “Can she come in?” Joe turned towards him and snorted: “Don’t know, I’ll have to ask them how dog friendly they are in there.” Her grinned and nudged Ben’s shoulder back. “Jerk.” Ben replied, walking I after him. 

“Hey Luce.” Joe waved from the entrance and Lucy got up from her seat at the front desk , greeting Joe with a chaste hug and turning to Ben, extending her hand towards him: “Hi, I’m Lucy. I’m guessing you’re the definitively-not-his-date?” She smiled slyly and Joe’s face turned red again, embarrassed about Lucy knowing about Ben. “Yep, that’s me! And this is Lexie’s definitely-a-date, Frankie.” Ben laughed and Lucy reached down to let Frankie and give her a small dog treat. She always had some in her pocket, sometimes they even seemed to appear magically. “I’m just here to bring this little girlie back.” Joe smiled at her, still slightly pink in the face. He decided to blame it on being tired. 

Lucy detached Joe’s leash from Lexie’s collar and Lexie followed her back behind the counter. “Thank you for taking good care of my girl Joe, and thank you for taking good care of my Joe.” She winked at Ben, who looked back at Joe, both blushing a little again. Lucy shook her head at the sight. What a bunch of idiots. They better get together soon. Until then, she’d tease them about it as much as possible though. 

“Goodnight Luce!” Joe waved her goodbye and headed for the exit, Ben in tow. “Goodnight guys. Don’t stay up too late!” She smirked, Joe’s head spinning around, completely red. “And stay safe.” She added with a wink and emphasis on ‘safe’, giggling as Joe exited the shelter in a hurry, bright red as a tomato.

“I guess this is where we part ways.” Ben turned to him, smiling fondly. Joe looked up at him: “So where are you off to now?” Ben stuck his hands into his pants pockets, shrugging nonchalantly: “Oh, I live just down on Park ave 17.” Joe’s eyebrows shot up: “Are you serious? That’s entirely the opposite direction than what we were going!” Ben only grinned: “Guess I was wrong about the way then. The company was nice though.” Joe grinned back. “You’re dumb.” 

Ben stepped a little closer, removing his hands from his pockets again. “Guess I am.” He looked Joe straight in the eye and caught himself glancing down at Joe’s lips, as Joe did the same thing. He knew you weren’t supposed to kiss on the first date, but...

 

No, he decided, he wasn’t going to ruin his by going too fast. He smiled at Joe as he stepped to the side to a nearby small field of flowers, picking a buttercup from it and walking back to Joe, putting it in his hair. “Goodnight Joe.” He smiled and whispered, turning back around, leaving Joe as a baffled, smiling mess, turning around one last time to wave at him tentatively, Joe waving back. He pulled around the corner and made his way home with Frankie. After a minute, Joe managed to break from his trance and did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hate me
> 
> here’s a link to which way they each went, Joe is red, Ben is green (because I even got myself confused with all of it oof) https://m.imgur.com/gallery/FUFsNhu


	5. They said we made a perfect pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe comes home and gets bombarded with questions. Gwilym is only moderately horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for being so short, enjoy it lovies :)
> 
> Also does anyone wanna join my and tam‘s Paige hate club ed you need to join too fjdjdjdj

“So, what you’re telling me is that you flirted with each other’s dogs?” Gwilym confusedly asked, eyebrows raised. Rami stood in the background, facepalming and muttering “Jesus Christ Joe.”

Joe nodded.

“And then you fell asleep on his shoulder and then you woke up again and were too ‘lazy’ “, he put airquotes around the last word, “to sit back up again and not pretend to be asleep?”

Joe shrunk a little and nodded again.

“And after you dropped Lexie off, you almost kissed and he put a flower in your hair? Don’t deny it, Lucy told me because she already knew you wouldn’t.” 

Joe opened his mouth, closed it again and tried to sneakily pull the flower from his hair that he only now remembered was still up there. 

Rami shook his head in disbelief: “And you STILL don’t think it was a date?”  
“What! It wasn’t! He wouldn’t be interested in me like that!” Joe threw up his hands in self defense. 

“Joe, to me it was already a date when he brought you food.” Gwil laughed. “Yeah, well we know your standards are low.” Joe grinned and Rami pushed his shoulder while grinning himself: “Hey!” 

The room got silent for a second, Gwil and Rami just staring at Joe, who couldn’t decide which of his friends he should stare back at and settled on looking at the ground, smiling shyly. “Okay, maybe it was a date.” 

“GAY!” Gwilym shouted and he and Rami giggled. “Oh for fucks sake Gwil!” Joe laughed and they all went to sit down on the couch. “Well, you’ve already told us the facts- now tell us the tea.” Rami scooted closer, propping his face up on his elbows as Gwilym proceeded to sit cross-legged. 

“Well- god you two are children- he arrived shortly after me and god, he was wearing this really cute sweater and his hair was gelled back and- anyway, “ Joe blushed, realizing he was rambling like a teenager over their first real crush- Rami and Gwil shot each other amused looks. “Uhm, he asked me why I came to the park today because of the whole thing of it not really being a date and stuff and I said that it was because of paranormal sightings and he asked what kind and I said that people had apparently been seeing an angel walking his dog in a striped sweatshirt and I managed to make him blush over that it was really adorable.” Joe finally managed to use some of that good first grade elementary school education and ended his sentence. 

“Holy shit that was smooth, you go dude!” Rami said with a surprised look on his face. “Look at our baby boy Joe, all grown up.” Gwilym grinned. “Excuse me? I’m older than you!” Joe slapped his arm lightly.

“So what else happened?” Rami prodded him to elaborate. Joe shifted slightly in his seat to get more comfortable, half-wrapping a blanket around himself as his eyes dared to flutter to a close again. “Well, uh, I ate all his strawberries and we just sat there for a while and I was really tired and I guess I fell asleep on him? I woke up again though because he was playing in my hair and oh my god that’s was- I was not okay- but in a good way- and I accidentally bit my lip really hard and it still kinda hurts.” He subconsciously put a finger to his lip, rubbing it softly absentmindedly. 

“I swear to god Joe if you don’t shag him soon, I will.” Gwilym said with a dead serious look on his face, making the man in front of him almost choke and earning a slap on the arm from Rami. “I’m still here you know.” He mumbled. Gwil turned to face towards him, smiling softly: “You know there will never be anyone but you for me, baby.” Rami looked like he would melt into a puddle of love hearts any second now and leaned forwards to plant a kiss on Gwilym’s lips, Gwilym’s hand automatically moving to settle on Rami’s hip. 

It was a short, chaste kiss, but enough for Joe to act like he was gonna throw up when they turned back to him. Rami threw a pillow at him. “You wouldn’t be third-wheeling if you made your move on Ben.” Gwilym have him a shit-eating grin, his thumb drawing soft circles on Rami’s hip, the latter scooting a bit closer to make it easier for Gwil. 

“Well I was planning on telling you how I almost did before you two broke out into your make-out sesh.” Joe rolled his eyes dramatically. “Anyway, he woke me back up because I kinda semi-drifted off again and he walked with me to the dog shelter- turns out he lives in the complete opposite direction though, the idiot.” He smiled fondly to himself at the memory. “Then outside, I guess we almost kissed, but it was going a little fast so we didn’t and he put a flower in my hair and said goodbye and- god, that was adorable as hell. Let me tell you if I say I almost melted, it’s not an exaggeration.” He chuckled. 

“Wow, he seems kinda serious about you to me.” Gwilym nodded, Rami speaking up: “Yeah, I don’t know if it’s too early to judge but I don’t think you’re just a fling or anything.” Joe shot them a fake offended look. “Gee, thanks guys, I also would have never imagined that anyone would ever be serious about me.” Gwil laughed quietly. “I’m serious though Joe, he seems really sweet. I think you should ask him out next time you see him. Maybe something a bit more traditional date-y, like ask him to a coffee or something, I don’t know. But asking him out officially, not like with the dog park.” 

Rami nodded in agreement: “Yeah, if he isn’t into you, I don’t know who is.”   
“And you better get in him soon.” Gwilym added helpfully, making Joe’s cheeks light up bright red again. “You guys are mean, I’m going to bed.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest in acted bitterness. “Should I call up Ben so he can join you?” Gwilym snickered. 

“Shut up!” Joe threw the pillow back at Gwil, standing up from the couch and dodging said pillow flying back at him, sticking out his tongue at them both. “Save that thing for Ben, not us!” Rami shouted after him, laughing, and Joe stormed off to his bedroom, red as a tomato. He fell down face first onto his bed, trying to cool his heated face down with the cold sheets and pillow- without much success. 

Sighing, he turned himself over into his back, crawling onto the bed more and deciding to just throw his pants on his chair after fishing his phone out of the back pocket, nailing the throw almost perfectly with one leg dangling off of the chair. He fought with his sweatshirt, throwing it into the same direction and picked up his pajama shirt and shorts from where he had lazily tossed them onto the floor that morning. 

He groaned as he tried to put on his pants while still laying down, managing to get them on after some time and pulled the shirt over his head, tucking himself under the covers. 

“Finally.” He grumbled to himself, feeling around blindly for his phone, unlocking it with his fingerprint. He smiled when his and Ben’s chat pulled up- he hadn’t used his phone since the dog park since Rami and Gwilym immediately bombarded him with questions when he came home. Technically, Rami didn’t even live here, but he and Gwilym stayed around each other all the time so sometimes Rami would stay at Joe’s and Gwil’s apartment, and sometimes Gwil would stay at Rami’s.

He scrolled up and down, just rereading their conversation, smiling to himself, when suddenly, a new message appeared.

Ben: Joe I can see that you’re online

Ben: thought you were tired? ;)

Joe: I am but Gwil and Rami bombarded me with questions about the date

Ben: Oh? It was a date? ;)

Shit. Joe had typed before thinking. His face flushed, and he started typing again.

Joe: depends 

Ben: on what?

Joe: don’t know :)

Joe: I’m going to bed for real now though

Ben: what, tired of talking to me already? ;)

Joe: never ;)

Ben: Goodnight then darling. Sleep well :)

Joe decided that if anyone asked, he wouldn’t admit that he just squealed like a teenager and held his phone to his chest.

Joe: Goodnight Benny :)

He exhaled heavily and closed the chatting app, placing his phone back on his nightstand.

He‘d have to ask Ben out on a date, a real one, the next time he saw him.

But when would that possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember tam u can’t keyboard smash :))))))


	6. We’ll meet at 9 precisely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend’s over, so that means back to work for Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter took so long, I procrastinated for two days and then scrapped what I had comepletely whoops
> 
> Eddie I moved your credit to the end notes because I realized it was spoilery
> 
> Hi to all the members of the Paige hate club, the nose sucker club, and the Ben gang

Chapter 6

Joe stood in the kitchen, still clad in his booty shorts, flipping his grilled cheese in the pan. He hadn’t woken up long ago, just at about 6AM, after a long sleep that he definitely needed after his birthday. He looked behind himself, eyeing the clock in the living room. 6:20. 

Transferring his grilled cheese onto his plate, he sat down with a glass of water and got to eating. Rami and Gwil wouldn’t have to wake up for another hour, so he didn’t bother making any breakfast for them, would’ve been cold before they woke up already. 

He sighed a little, still sleepy, and opened his calendar app on his phone, checking today’s schedule. He’d have to be at work at 7:30, which left him about half an hour to get ready and all before taking the car there, then once there he’d try and work on some of the stuff he couldn’t finish on the weekend like normal because they had celebrated. Just a few photos, not much to edit, really, but he had to get them done before Tuesday. 

That would still give him a bit of time before he had the meeting with the photographers though, so he decided to just see what else he could work on once he was there.  
He worked as a photo editor for a big company, having a slight change in profession as he previously still took some photos himself, but now he just had to direct other photographers, which was much easier for him.  
As much as he loved taking photos himself, it was more of a hobby and he found himself happier as a photo editor as a job.

Joe finished his breakfast with 20 minutes to go before he had to leave the house, so he quickly took care of his dishes and went to go get ready for the day.

Stepping out of the shower, he decided today he’d leave his hair at its fluffiest state since it required the least effort, even if he thought he sometimes looked unruly with the hairstyle, Rami and Gwil more often than not assured him that he looked adorable. Joe could disagree, but he really didn’t care that morning, blow-drying his hair quickly so he could just get dressed quickly. 

He threw his bag into the back of his car- it didn’t really contain much except his lunch anyway, and he got into the front seat and began to drive, turning up the radio when he realized purple rain was on, singing along, purposefully horribly. Completely in the moment, he reached an intersection, realizing that he had been stared at by some elderly lady in the car next to him. He turned down the music, turning bright red, and hoped to god his car’s doors were thick enough to keep the sound in. 

Joe turned into the parking lot and made his way upstairs into his office, grabbing a coffee- or maybe it was a hot chocolate, don’t judge him, coffee is bitter- on his way there, settling down as he would in any day.

He opened up the files he’d left on his desktop under “Friday- due for Tuesday.” It really wasn’t much left to work on and he finished pretty quickly, surprised at himself. Still a bit of time before the meeting though, he thought- just as someone stuck their head though his door. 

Joe turned towards the door in this swivel chair. “Hey, Allen. What’s up?”  
Allen stepped inside: “Hey Joe, just routine reminder of the meeting today. You should probably be a bit early, get there in half an hour if you can, okay?” Joe have him a thumbs up: “Thanks Al, I’ll be there on time.” Allen have him a thumbs up back, leaving his room and shutting the door with a gentle click. 

Joe decided to check his emails for any new clients or leftover photos he had to work on, not really finding any. Oh well, might as well prepare for the meeting. He pulled up a few documents depicting his clients requests and ideas that he had to convey to the individual photographers and ran a few sentences through his head. 

“Let’s see..” he mumbled to himself, pulling up a list of the photographers- although he always over-prepared for meetings and knew the names by heart, he reread their information a couple of times. Only the important stuff of course, no pictures- it was a job after all, not a dating website.  
Mr. Asher, specialist in object photography; Mr. Hardy, specialist in model photography of most kinds; Ms. Casella, specialist in scenic photography. 

All booked for different clients, obviously, Joe being responsible for communicating with his photographers had picked them out himself- they were some of the best in their field, judging by ratings, though admittedly Joe hadn’t heard much about them yet, except for looking through their work, which he was thoroughly amazed by. He only had the stats and recommendations, which was enough. 

As the meeting came closer, Joe had done some more work on a newer photo he’d gotten sent in earlier. He had a good quarter hour left before the meeting officially began, which meant he had five minutes before he had to be there. Luckily the designated meeting room was on the same floor, since it really made no sense to have every photo editor jog half a mile very day for their job. 

He squinted at his vague reflection in one of the glass panels of his office- most of the editors had their own offices, almost the entire building’s outside walls were made of glass- and combed through his hair a little, still pretty fluffy looking, the beams of sunlight playing with his hair, making it shine more auburn. 

He scooted a little closer to the glass panel, trying to figure out if he still had chocolate around his lips or not. He didn’t see any in his vague reflection and sighed. Guess he’d have to trust that.

He got up from his chair, taking his bag with him that contained his laptop with his small presentation of the client’s demands and wishes for each of the photographers. He’d have to meet Asher first, after that Hardy would come in, and lastly Casella. He left his office after he put his PC on standby and made his way to the meeting room, setting everything up.

—————

“Thank you, Mr. Asher.” Joe extended his hand, Mr. Asher shaking it. “I can’t wait to work with you once you submit your photos.” He added, billion bucks smile still on his face. Mr. Asher took his bag and brought a hand to his mouth, signing a “thank you”, gave a short formal wave and left. Joe exhaled, turning back to his laptop to prepare for the next photographer. 

“wanna see you dancing in the purple rain-“ he mumbled to himself, humming the tune and swaying his head a little. He hadn’t been able to get the tune out of his head since the car ride to work. He started bobbing his head as he pulled up the next presentation, checking for the beamer to see if everything was visible on the big screen. 

“That’s my favourite song.” Someone said behind him, and Joe spun around, blood rushing to his cheeks at being caught- even more so when he realized who it was who was leaning against the doorframe with an amused grin on his face. “Ben? What are you doing here?” He asked, unable to find better words in his situation. 

“Am I not having a meeting with you today?” Ben cocked his head to the side, still grinning, and held up the pass around his neck. Ben Hardy, it said. “Oh, I- Hardy- That’s you?” Joe stammered in confusion, suddenly feeling thoroughly unprepared for his presentation. Ben shrugged, smiling: “The one and only. Mazzello is a very nice name, by the way.” Joe couldn’t help letting out a chuckle, releasing a bit of his tension. “So is Hardy, especially when it appears under such phenomenal pictures.” He raised his eyebrows, Ben getting a little flustered himself, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Oh- I should, uhh.. should we start the meeting?” Joe vaguely pointed at the canvas screen with his presentation. Ben nodded, deciding it would be best if he sat on the table I stead of a chair. Joe swallowed, trying to rid himself of his nervousness that had randomly popped up for some reason. 

“Well, as you know, we booked you for model shootings, since you’re uh, the best out there,” Joe laughed nervously, “and we’ve been contacted by the brand and they gave us the details on what exactly you should be aiming for. These are just straight up model shoots, with focus on a make-up line- classic stuff.” Ben nodded again, shifting a bit on the table he was half leaning, half sitting on, leaning back a bit to get a better look at joe. They just sort of stared at each other for a moment when Joe tore his eyes away, blushing slightly and clearing his throat.

“Anyway, all you really have to do is play them to the gallery- all other details have been established by the brand already, white background and of course the make-up crew will take care of the- uh, the make-up.” Joe realized he’d been rambling, stopping himself shyly and retreating his hand from where he had been pointing out stuff on the screen. 

Ben quirked an eyebrow, shifting yet a bit more in his “seat” to face Joe. “Do they have any trademarks in their photos that I need to pay attention to?” He mumbled, and Joe stepped closer. “I’m- sorry, can you repeat that?” He was blushing furiously, embarrassed at how he’d been acting like an uninformed teenager giving a presentation that they procrastinated on until 2 hours before the assignment was due. He had researched and talked with the brand for this for a good week now, why the hell was he so nervous all of the sudden?

Who was he kidding, he knew exactly why.

Ben smirked at him. “That’s better.” He said quietly with a hint of playfulness to his voice, motioning to the proximity he and Joe were now in. Joe noticed Ben’s trick and leaned back onto the table, smirking as well: “Not on this table, ask me out to dinner first.” He responded, imitating Ben’s flirtatious tone himself. Now Ben was the one getting blushy, not quite catching himself as quickly as he’d like. 

Joe chuckled again, scooting just the smallest inch closer. “How about a coffee or lunch sometime else instead?” He asked, a kind smile gracing his face. Ben inched closer as well, their knees brushing each other. “I’d love that.”

Joe allowed his eyes to scan over Ben’s face for a bit, the thought slipping into his mind for a second that he couldn’t wait to explore it with physical touch. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approach from behind the milky glass walls of the meeting room, and he jumped slightly, sliding off of the table. There was a tentative knock at the door, Joe answering “Come in, please.” 

A petite lady with a badge saying Emma Casella stepped inside, unsurely glancing at Joe and Ben, who casually slipped off of the table. “I’m sorry, is this the meeting room? I was told at the reception that the door would be open, but..” Joe’s face flushed a little, glancing at his wristwatch, realizing that he probably got a little lost in Ben and forgot time. “Oh, Yeah, um, of course, I’m sorry. This is the meeting room, hi, I’m Joe Mazzello.” He caught himself, extending his hand with a friendly smile. Ms. Casella fully entered the room, looking more self-confident, and took his hand. “Emma Casella. Nice to meet you.”

Joe nodded and turned his head towards Ben. “Be- uh, Mr. Hardy? Thank you for your time. I, uh, look forward to seeing you soon.” He grinned, releasing Emma’s hand and instead extending it to Ben, who took it with a firm grip, brushing his thumb over Joe’s knuckles, who shivered just a little at the touch. “Hopefully it won’t be too long before our next meeting.” He answered nonchalantly, but with a mischievous grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

He released Joe’s hand and slipped his own into his Jeans pocket, a movement that Joe couldn’t help but follow with his eyes. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door, glancing back at Joe one last time with a smile still on his face. 

Joe exhaled through his nostrils and turned his attention back to Ms. Casella, who’d been occupied with searching for her glasses in her bag.  
“Please take a Seat, Miss.” He motioned towards a chair and pulled it back for her, beginning his presentation as soon as he closed the other one from his previous, extremely professional meeting.

The presentation went well for him, explaining all the details with more eloquent words that the one of a six year old this time, and by the time he was supposed to bring the last meeting to an end, Ms. Casella has already grabbed her bag and Joe had finished his presentation. She thanked him and walked back out of the room. 

Joe disconnected his laptop from the Beamer, shutting both off and packed his things back inside his bag. He stepped out of the meeting room, pep in his step, when halfway back to his office, he crossed paths with his boss, who stopped him for a second. “Mr. Mazzello, did the meeting go well?” She asked, one eyebrow quirked at how happy Joe seemed. “Oh, it went great!” Joe answered with a genuine smile on his face. His boss nodded and they both continued on their way.

As Joe got back to his office, he set his things back down and woke his PC from standby mode. He pulled up what he had been working on before, but he couldn’t really concentrate, Ben still on his mind. He was really going to spend a lot of time with Ben now, per schedule. He smiled to himself happily, when suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

Joe peeked out from behind his monitor, checking if the door was closed. He tuned his attention back to his screen and searched through a few files and documents, searching for something like company rules. He couldn’t help but grin when he found it, taking a sip from his now cold, but still enjoyable chocolate as he started reading the specific article he had searched for- relationships in the workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama might be about to commence 👀
> 
> Thank you to Edith for giving me the idea early on that they should meet at work/work together <3 but the details will be a surprise to her too hehe


	7. At anytime an invitation you can’t decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of work begins, and again, both are blushing and smiling like lovestruck fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna see Captain marvel tomorrow hehehe
> 
> Hi Eddie and Tammy love u both
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Ben left the meeting room, lingering behind the door for a second. He glanced back at it yet again, still in a bit of disbelief that Joe worked here and Ben would be under his command. Kinda hot, Ben thought, working under Joe, him bossing him around, full of passion- his mind helpfully added a bit of other imagery to go along with the idea of Joe’s bossy dominance, and Ben shook his head in an attempt to just stop thinking already.

He gathered his thoughts, remembering that he had to refer to thehead of department’s office to announce his departures and find out when to show up again the next day, so he did just that, following the directions which were helpfully printed on a few signs on the walls. 

He knocked on the glass door and the receptionist waved him in. Ben stepped inside, a little unsure of himself, and spoke up as the receptionist looked at him expectantly with a smile. “Hello, I’m Ben Hardy, one of the new photographers- I was supposed to refer to the head of department after talking to, uh, Mr. Mazzello?” He greeted her, the receptionist squinting at his badge, looking at something on her screen, and finally speaking up. “Yes, she’s waiting for you inside, go right ahead.” She gave him a polite smile, gesturing to a door to her right. Ben nodded and thanked her, knocking on the door and stepping inside the other room.

“Hi, I’m Ben Hardy, the new photographer, I was supposed to check back here after the meeting with Mr. Mazzello.” He introduces himself after closing the door behind him.

The lady in front of him dragged from her paperwork with a disinterested, maybe slightly annoyed look on her face- that expression changing completely once she’d looked up, looking at Ben up and down, finally settling for his eyes and smirking.   
Ben subconsciously furrowed his brows a little, feeling a bit intimidated as she got up and made her way towards him. 

She extended her hand, taking another step towards him. “Hi. I’m Ms. Daniels. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hardy.” She replied, putting a weird intonation on ‘Hardy’. Ben too her hand with a bit of confusion and shook it, sliding out of her grip as quickly as politely possible. Something about her made him extremely uncomfortable. Ms. Daniels returned back to her chair, quickly searching up a schedule on her desk. She pulled a piece of paper from a small pile, removed a marker that was on it, and handed it to Ben.

“Same time tomorrow, since it’s just a plain white set our crew will take care of it all in the studio here. A few props with you to play with, and the makeup crew will be handling the rest.” She quirked her eyebrows at ‘play’, leaving Ben utterly confused at what the hell she was doing. “The company is sending the make-up here, so you have nothing to worry about. You may leave now, see you soon, Mr. Hardy.” She supported her head on her hands, elbows on the table, a sweet smile on her lips. 

“Uh, right. Thank you, I-“ Ben started. “You’re welcome.” She interrupted him. He looked at her for a second, body already turning towards the door, begging him to leave. “I’ll be returning tomorrow then. Goodbye.” He nodded and left the room as quickly as possible, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He glanced behind him, but the secretary didn’t bother looking up, so he just left, looking if perhaps he spotted Joe on his way back outside, but to no avail. Getting into his car, he chucked his bag onto the co-drivers seat and got behind the wheel, studying the paper Ms. Daniels had handed him.

Ben Hardy, photographer  
Under: Joe Mazzello, photo editor

He smiled to himself, placed the paper onto his bag and exited the parking lot, driving home.

—————

Ben quickly finished his breakfast the next morning. Normally, he’d just wear the first comfortable ensemble to a shoot he saw in his closet- not thinking so much about fashion, sometimes he’s even showed up to shows in jogging pants (but fancy ones of course)- but today he thought maybe he’d try a little harder. A new city an a new photo company he’d work with- he wanted to make a good first impression. 

Also, maybe he wanted to impress Joe. Just maybe. That might’ve been one of the things he thought of when he meticulously styled his hair that morning- but the company’s impression was definitely his focal point. Absolutely. He totally didn’t day dream that if he showed up in an amazing outfit and Joe was there, maybe he’d get Joe to stop in his tracks of whatever he was doing and, perhaps, slyly check him out for a second, and being embarrassed when Ben caught him doing so. Maybe he’d wink at him. 

No, Ben would never think of that. Never, he grinned to himself in the mirror as he adjusted his outfit. Frankie waddled up behind him, wagging her tail happily as usual. “C’mon girlie, let’s get you to the sitters.” Ben ruffled her fur and got ready to leave. 

Just after dropping Frankie off, he was ready to hop back into his car when he got a call from an unknown number. Confusedly, he went to sit inside his car and accepted the call.

“Hello, this is Ben Hardy speaking?”  
\- “Mr. Hardy? Yeah, hi, I’m- it’s me, Rebecca. I’m horribly sorry but I can’t come to the shoot. I’ve been in.. an accident and my face is in no condition for modeling- or me, the doctor said. I’m- I’m terribly sorry, but I have to stay at the hospital for today. It’s not super bad, but I have some scratches on my face and maybe a slight concussion? I hope it’s okay.” 

Ben’s brows furrowed worriedly.  
“Yes, of course it’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I’m sure I can get a replacement, you don’t worry about it and get better soon, Rebecca.”

\- “Thank you Mr. Hardy. I’ll- I’m going to inform you once I’m available for other shootings again. Thank you for understanding, you’re very kind. Good luck with the shooting, I wish you all the best. Goodbye.”

Ben nodded to himself. “Thank you, goodbye.” He hung up, a slight panic rising up in him. He hadn’t considered someone calling off, why hadn’t he considered someone cancelling? He instinctively raised a hand to satisfy his nervous habit of running a hand through his hair, but stopped himself when he remembered that he didn’t want to ruin it so he could look good for Joe- he corrected himself, the company. Look good for the company.  
Although...

He got an idea and hoisted his bag onto his lap, pulling out the folder with information Joe had given him at the meeting. He leafed through it to find the requirements and demands, smiling to himself when he found what he was lookin for- or rather, didn’t find what he was fearing. 

He stuffed the folder back into his back and fastened his seatbelt, turning his car key to get the car started, and drove off. He realized he still had a bit of time left, so he quickly stopped at a coffee shop, picking up a latte for himself and one hot chocolate. 

Pulling into the visitors parking lot- he‘d been to awkward to ask if he had any parking rights on the employees lot- he shouldered his bag, carefully balancing the two cups in the disposable tray, and made his way back up to where he had his meeting yesterday on the second floor. 

The elevator made a ding sound and the doors opened slowly, Ben stepping out of the elevator, a bit more comfortable than yesterday now that he knew the space from seeing it a little. He instantly felt a little lost again though, seeing as today he wouldn’t be searching for the meeting room.

He remembered the paper said he should meet with Mr. Mazzello again, but glancing at his wrist watch made him realize he was 10 minutes earlier than he should be. He thought about what to do for a minute, then shrugged to himself. Joe probably wouldn’t mind if he was a little early- and if he did, he‘d just wait here at reception. For now, he‘d just ask where his office was.

He walked up to the reception desk as the man sitting behind him looked up expectantly. “Good Morning, i was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Mazzello’s office is? I have a meeting with him, I’m one of the photographers. The receptionist smiled at him. “Ah, I remember you, you came in yesterday, right? Mazzello’s office is one left, then one right turn at the corner from here, his name is on the door, it’s the milky glass room in the righthand corner.” 

Ben shot a smile back at him. “Thank you, Yeah I had my first meeting here with him yesterday.” The receptionist pointed at the cup still in the tray. “I’m guessing that’s for him? Did he tell you lactose-free?” Ben looked down at the cup. “Oh yeah, yeah that’s for him, I just played it safe and ordered lactose-free, thank you for the warning!” He gave a short formal wave and headed into the direction he had been given before.

The end of the directions lead him into a semi-open space with separate, closed off offices lining one wall. Ben automatically squinted a little- maybe he should wear his glasses more often. He spotted a sign on the wall next to one of the offices in the corner, guessing that it must be Joe’s. He approached the sign- there it was, Joseph Mazzello. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled “Come in!” from the other side.

Joe heard the door open and close with a soft click, looking up from his work after a second, his face erupting into a smile when he saw who just entered. “Hey.” He spoke with soft excitement in his tone. Ben turned back around to face him from where he had previously closed the door, smiling as well. “Hey.” He replied, stepping a bit closer as Joe got up from his seat. “You’re a little early.” Joe noted, still smiling at Ben, who he couldn’t help but find stunning today. He was wearing a pretty sexy leather jacket-Joe couldn’t think of a better word- and again, a tight fitting sweatshirt underneath, hair styled and gelled perfectly. He was gonna be the death of Joe. 

“Oh yeah, I didn’t realize until I was already at reception and I didn’t want to just wait around like a dork. If you’re busy, I can still wait outside though.” Ben gave him an awkward, askew grin.   
“Oh no, by all means, I’d love the company.” Joe chuckled. “Take a seat, if you wanna.” He pointed towards a chair and Ben nodded, setting down the drinks on a free space on Joe’s table and pulling the chair closer to Joe’s, who watched him with a shy grin, sitting down himself. 

“Oh right, I got you something!” Ben only now really remembered the drinks, pulling the tray a little closer and handing Joe the cup, who took it with a thankful grin, though he eyed it with slight suspicion after a second. Ben caught on and placed a reassuring hand on Joe’s. “Don’t worry, I decided to play it safe when ordering. It’s lactose-free. And the receptionist told me too on my way here.” He smiled, his hand lingering in the warm touch of Joe’s hand, as his own was still cold from the decreasing temperature of late September. 

Joe shifted his hand under Ben’s an they slotted together perfectly. “Thank you, that’s so thoughtful.” He smiled at Ben, taking a sip with his free hand. “Much better than the stuff here at the office, thank you Ben.” he smiled at him gratefully, hand still under Ben’s. 

Ben smiled back at him, but then the memory of what he wanted to ask Joe shot through his head again. His face pulled into a thinking pout for a second before he spoke up. 

“Uh, Joe? I need to ask you something. It’s a bit awkward, but you’re one of my last hopes.” Joe shifted in his seat to face more towards Ben, nodding to signal that he was listening. “Well,” Ben continued, “one of my models called this morning and apparently she has a concussion and therefore can’t come in today for the shoot.” Joe’s eyes widened a bit, his eyebrows shooting up. “Oh my god, is she okay?” - “Yeah, she insisted that she was fine, just couldn’t possibly come shoot since she was still under doctors watch and had scratches on her face. I don’t know what happened, maybe a bike accident or something similar, she didn’t say.” Joe’s feature’s de-stressed a little. “Oh, alright. Do you have a replacement?” 

Ben took a deep breath. “Well, this is where the awkward part comes in, because I don’t, and I was kinda wondering... if maybe you would be okay with replacing her.” Joe’s eyes widened yet again. “Me? Really? I.. is that allowed even?” He questioned. Ben turned towards the bag he’d placed on the ground next to him, pulling out the sheet of paper he’d studied before in the car. 

“Well, it doesn’t ask anywhere for the models to be female, or discouraged from hiring male models- the other three models are independent anyway, so it wouldn’t be an exception if someone who’s not from an agency or something to step in. And I mean, the make-up line is mostly eyeshadow, with the slogan ‘beauty of all’- I couldn’t think of a better way to portray that to be fair. So, whichever aspect you were concerned about, it’s all covered. You don’t have to, of course, but judging from the photo you sent me of you and Lexie..” 

Joe smirked at him. “All it took was one photo and you’re smitten by me?” He teased. Yes, Ben thought. “Maybe.” He answered with a matching grin. 

“Well then, if there is really nothing to worry about, I’d love to help you out of your dilemma.” Joe smiled at him, watching Ben’s facial features form an exited expression. “Thank you so much! Wait- you are okay with wearing makeup, right?” Joe nodded reassuringly. “Of course, I’d guessed that would probably be a requirement for a make-up ad.” He chuckled- definitely not giggling. “We should get down to the set then so you can set everything up and tell the crew the change of plans, hopefully they even know what to do with my face.” Joe laughed awkwardly. 

“Oh, you’re right, that’s smart, we should get going then!” Ben agreed, making a motion to stand up- not before again, instinctively brushing his thumb over Joe’s knuckles quickly. The latter couldn’t help but smile at the intimate-seeming action and put his PC on standby again, grabbing his things as well and following after Ben, who had already opened the office door, holding it open for Joe, who shuffled past Ben and through the door with a hint of rosiness to his cheeks, a shy smile on his lips.

Ben followed after him, quickly pacing to Joe’s side. Joe looked up at him. “How’d you even know I liked hot chocolate?” He asked curiously, taking another sip from the cup Ben had brought him. Ben grinned. “You had a bit of chocolate on the corner of your mouth during the entire presentation yesterday.” Joe lightly slapped his arm: “Ben! Why didn’t you tell me?” He laughed quietly as to not bring to mug attention to himself from his colleagues. “Because it was cute.” Ben grinned at him, nudging his shoulder. 

Joe turned a little red again, looking back at Ben as casually and innocently as he could. “Oh, I was starting to wonder why you were staring at my lips during the entire presentation. Did I have chocolate on my ass too or why did your eyes shoot back up every time as soon as I turned towards you?” He smiled sweetly, Ben blushing hard at being caught red handed, which Joe couldn’t help but laugh about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this chapter got way too long so I have to put the photo shoot in the next one- stay tuned, it’s gonna get a little juicy :)


	8. I taste your lipstick, I look in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo shoot commences :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi nose sucker gang

Joe stepped into the separated changing room, looking around curiously. He and Ben had previously explained their situation to the crew, who immediately beckoned for Joe to follow them to get ready. They’d pointed Joe to this room, telling him to go put on a striped sweater they still had in their inventory first and then come to the make-up department thing.

He spotted the sweater on the clothes rack, stripping off his current shirt and pulling the sweater over his head. It fit quite nicely, and Joe turned a few times in the mirror. Made him look taller too, with the vertical black and white stripes flattering his body immensely. Joe ran a hand through his hair where it had gotten a little messy from changing and stepped outside the room again, the makeup thing was right next to the set on the other side of the studio. 

He closed the door behind him, instinctively searching for Ben with his eyes. He found him crouched behind a camera he was setting up, and just as Joe walked past, he stood back up straight, with something Joe did not expect at all, making him stop in his way subconsciously for just a second.

Ben, still looking down at the camera and fiddling with the settings, was wearing black rim glasses with no rim at the bottom, pushing them up with his pointer finger and his tongue darting out in concentration. Joe’s eyebrows quirked up in interest, they made Ben look- for a lack of better words- handsome as hell. Joe didn’t know he could even get more handsome, or was it a different kind of handsome than when he didn’t wear glasses?

Ben realized that someone had stopped in front of him and glanced up over the rim of his glasses to find Joe, who quickly averted his gaze in hopes not to be found staring. Ben snickered quietly to himself as Joe started walking away towards the where he had to get his make up. Ben watched him walk over and turned his attention back to camera, adjusting a few settings again. He sighed and his mouth pulled into a brooding pout.

“Right. Lights.” Ben clicked his tongue, taking a step back to look at the light setup as a whole, walking up to one of them to adjust it minimally, as the photographer he still had to make sure the photo editor would have the least problems- and the client wanted completely white backgrounds with no shadows, which meant he had to try and eliminate all shadow as effectively as possible so Joe wouldn’t have so much work on his hands. 

Just as he leaned back to check the overall light situation again, the female models stepped back out from behind the white backdrop- all dressed in monochrome with colorful makeup. Ben’s attention immediately belonged to them and a second later, Joe stepped out too, looking a little unsure of himself as he glanced in Ben’s direction. 

Ben had to stop his jaw from falling and instead settled on biting his lip, frozen in place. Joe was dressed in the striped sweater and pants he’d seen before, but was now wearing a yellow shade on his eyelids and black nail polish. His lips were slightly redder and glossier than before. Ben wondered if he could make Joe’s lips red, too. He gave Joe a slightly open-mouthed smile from across the room, walking closer towards the group of models. 

“Are you all ready? You’re all looking gorgeous.” He told them, glancing over to Joe in particular at the last word, which tugged up at the corners of Joe’s mouth as he adverted his gaze shyly. “Alright, lets start with you then.” Ben gestured towards one of the female models, smiling gently. 

Joe watched the other models from the side, mentally taking notes. Luckily Rami had taught him a few things on how to pose properly, and he did once practice a lot himself with self timer, but this time it was different. He couldn’t just say ‘this is mediocre but I’ll go with it’. It had to be as perfect as possible. He took note of how the models made sure to not obstruct their face to show off the entire look, except for one time where one of them draped some fabric over one half of their face to put the focus on the eyes playfully, then some full body shots with props to put it all into context and stuff.

Joe had been lost in thought slightly as one of the models went back behind the scenes, thinking about how he would best play himself to the gallery.  
He jumped as suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder: “Joe? ‘S your turn now.” He heard Ben’s gentle voice speaking to him and he looked up at him through his lashes. Ben’s pupils shifted in size as he gulped slightly. Yellow was a really good color on Joe. 

One of the models still in line behind Joe giggled slightly at them staring at each other, which pulled Ben out of his trance. “I, uhh, Joe, do you know- do you need help with the poses?” Joe shook his head minimally. “No, I think I’m good for now, uhh, what should I do first?“  
Ben looked over at the set, one hand in his neck. „How about uhm, sit in front of that speaker with the guitar and do a few shots.“ Joe looked over at where Ben was looking and nodded. Exhaling through his mouth, he made his way towards the speaker and the guitar that he‘d seen the other girls pose with before, picking the guitar up and carefully descended, stretching one leg out completely and the other one with his knee bent. 

Ben immediately started taking pictures, watching Joe carefully, whispering to himself as he soon took a shot that seemed very promising. „Oh, Yeah thats the one.“ His tongue darted out again as he flipped through the camera‘s gallery to check. Perfect picture. He straightened his stance and pushed his glasses back up, nodding at Joe with a sweet and kinda proud smile. 

„Alice, you‘re next!“ He called for the girl still waiting after Joe, as the latter got up and put the guitar back, scurrying off of the set. Joe disappeared behind the white backdrop again, not without sparing one last glance at Ben who was already slightly hunched behind his camera again. Joe smiled to himself. He didn’t think the first photo would be found so easily, maybe this wasn’t gonna be so hard as he thought in the first place. In the end, the quality of the picture mostly depended on the photographer anyway, he thought as sat back down in front of the mirror, the girl who attended to his makeup immediately stepping closer and removing his first look and applying the second one, a simply white sparkly eyeshadow and, to Joe‘s pleasant surprise, a bold looking dark grey lip. 

The other girl who‘d attended to him at the start came over just as he rode from his seat. “Go put on the white shirt next, pants don’t matter.” 

“As long as you keep it in your pants with the photographer.” One of the models getting her next look done giggled next to Joe. He looked over at her, surprised and color rising to his cheeks embarrassedly. She looked up at him with a cheeky grin and winked at him, to which Joe responded by huffing with a smile. The girl spoke up again: “What’s your name? I tried looking for a name tag on your arse before since that’s where Mr. Hardy was staring, but there wasn’t one. Maybe it fell off.” Joe’s cheeks stayed the same color as before. She turned in her chair a little as her makeup crew of two people finished on her face and turned their attention towards her nails. “My name is Ali, and you still don’t have a name tag.”

Joe realized he’d just stood there without saying a word. “Oh yeah, right, I’m Joe. Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly.  
He turned his head slightly as he heard Ben call for the model in line before him to come up. Ali spoke up again. “You better go and change. Maybe we’ll meet again and we can talk more.” She smiled at him. Joe chuckled: “I don’t think so, sorry, I’m not in the modeling branch at all, I’m more of a last-minute replacement.”  
A smirk rugged at the corners of Ali’s mouth. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll meet again. Photographer seems to fancy you just a little after all. Maybe he’ll book you again for an underwear shoot.” She smirked at him and Joe laughed as he walked off to his changing room. 

He carefully tugged the simple white shirt over his head, making sure he didn’t smear any of the makeup. He exited his changing room and went back to the side of the backdrop- his eyes widening a little when he realized how much closer to the wall the camera had moved. 

The other model got up and Ben flipped through his camera‘s gallery for a second before taking a step back. “Alright, you’re next, Mr. Mazzello.” He glanced to his left, smiling at Joe who started coming closer, snickering. “You’ve really taken a shine to my name, huh, Mr. Hardy?” He grinned. Ben shivered slightly. Joe calling him by his last name- and with that intonation- was just, god just incredibly hot. “Perhaps.” He answered with a crooked smile and one cocked eyebrow. He definitely hadn’t grabbed a piece of paper yesterday and written ‘Ben Mazzello’ and ‘Joe Hardy’ on it, no he hadn’t.

Joe slid down before him and positioned himself in front of the camera, Ben getting behind it and looking through the viewfinder critically. “Uh, can you- your legs, open the pose up a bit more?” He asked quietly for a lack of better words, he didn’t quite dare to ask Joe to ‘spread his legs more’ for the pose. A small grin flashed over Joe’s face as he deliberately let one of his legs slowly slide more to the side, opening up his pose- yes, essentially spreading his legs. 

Ben tried not to stare at him while watching, failing miserably. He gulped and got back behind the camera, taking a few shots again. “Can you shift your arm a little?” He asked, motioning with one arm what he meant. Joe complied and Ben saw the perfect shot again, capturing it quickly.

He stood up from where he had been kneeling with the camera, looking down at Joe and extending a hand down towards him. Joe grabbed the hand and Ben pulled him up, both lingering in the touch a bit longer than they should. Ultimately it was Joe who released Ben’s hand and walked back behind the scene with a smile curving his lips. 

Joe stepped back to his usual spot after his clothes and makeup change, now with his face being contoured in blue. The other models had the same thing but just in different colors, and Joe had a simple black hoodie to go along with it- he’d been told to pull up the hood. He saw Ben fiddle with his camera’s analog and digital settings, mumbling “siiiiiiide profile” to himself as he motioned for the next model to come on. “Next model, please!” He called, and Joe, being next in line, walked up to him. “Well, I don’t know if I qualify as a model, but I think I do qualify for Sonic the Hedgehog.” He giggled and Ben grinned at him, peeking up behind his camera. 

“Just a simple shot from the side please.” He requested with a smile and Joe followed his orders. Ben, again, took a few shots, when his hand instinctively reached out, but he stopped himself. “Your hair is obstructing the- may I?” He asked, looking up from behind his camera again. Joe held his pose, only peering over at Ben and softly replied: “Of course.” 

“Thank you.” Ben almost whispered as he reached out to carefully dig his fingers into Joe’s hair, whose eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of the intimate seeming touch. Ben fixes Joe’s hair and retracted his hand, Joe’s eyes flying open again and peering at Ben, who smiled at him fondly, getting back behind the camera to do his thing.

Joe dropped himself back into his chair, his designated makeup person coming over to remove the blue on his face. “That’s a good look on you.” Ali commented with a cheeky smile and Joe couldn’t help but smile too. Ali got back up after getting her new makeup done, walking over to the girls dressing room and patting Joe on the shoulder in the process. 

Joe lined back up for his final shoot, taking note of the model in line before him basically lying on the ground this time, with the camera hovering above her on a weird stabilizer thingy. She shifted under the camera a few times as Ben took pictures until he nodded. She slid back out under the camera construction and went about her way.

Ben looked over at Joe, nodding him over with a smile. The latter walked over and sat down in front of the camera, sliding under it further to lay down. Ben brought the camera back down, taking a few photos when he suddenly took a step back, furrowing his brows. “Can I- can we try something?” He mumbled and Joe nodded. 

Ben pushed the camera to the side slightly and knelt down to the left of Joe, extending an arm over him and propping himself up to the right side of Joe. He carefully took Joe’s right arm by the wrist, moving it up a bit more and bending it. His eyes roamed over the entirety of Joe’s pose before he realized how he was essentially pinning him down. Ben’s face flushed and he retracted his body, almost falling on Joe in the progress. “I- it’s perfect now.” He stumbled over his words and Joe couldn’t help but smile. He felt heat rising in his cheeks, so without any words, he took the collar of his shirt and pulled it up over his nose, still staring Ben in the eyes. 

Ben blushed even more and quickly rose to his feet, repositioning the camera, and started taking pictures. Every single one of them was perfect, or maybe that was impaired judgement- really, they were perfect because Joe was. He scolded himself mentally for being so goddamn cheesy and blushy and stepped away from the camera again, motioning to help Joe up.

Once he stood again, Joe looked away, almost shyly. “Did I do well?” He asked tentatively and Ben took a moment to send a thank you to whichever deity of the gays decided to send such an angel into his life. “Joe, you were perfect.” He reassured him with a gentle smile, placing one hand on Joe’s arm. Joe looked back at him, smiling thankfully, and placed his other hand over Ben’s. “Thank you, Mr. Hardy. Maybe you’ll consider me as a model again sometime.” He teased and Ben chuckled. “If you’re free to be booked, I’m sure I’d love to shoot you again, Mr. Mazzello.” He teased back. 

Joe slid his hand down Ben’s arm more, turning it so he could see his watch. “Well, right now I’m free for lunch at least.” He cocked his eyebrows, looked at Ben to see if he’d accept the invitation. The latter grinned. “It’s a date, then.”. Joe nodded. Yes, it would be a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PHOTOS THAT BEN TOOK:
> 
>  
> 
>  https://www.dropbox.com/sh/6ro4f1hjuveqz63/AAD1vyX2I-wSysM7S3hDoSkUa?dl=0
> 
> Sorry if the edits are a bit Shit, im still getting used to doing them :)
> 
> And sorry if the title was misleading but I needed something with „lipstick“ so I took hot space‘s dancer lyrics


	9. Let them eat cake, she says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Joe have a coffee date, and Gwil is back on his horny bs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to the nose hoes ly two <3

Chapter 9

Joe was in his office, hastily grabbing all his things. He closed the last few open files on his laptop and shut it down for now. Peeking out of the wall of windows on his right, he could see Ben waiting by his car, just as he turned around and fixed his hair in his car window‘s reflection, finger gunning to himself when he was done. Joe grinned at the quite adorable sight, if only he‘d snapped a picture. 

He shot one last glance at his watch. 12:07 PM, which meant they’d still have almost a full hour for their date. Was it a date? Joe decided he was gonna voice that it was one once he was down at the car, just to make it clear. 

Taking the elevator to the ground level, he got out in a hurry and quickly paced over the parking lot towards Ben, who‘s casual facial expression turned into a happy one as soon as he recognized him. Joe smiled back at him as he stepped closer, Ben scurrying around the car to open the door for Joe, who slipped in with a shy “Thank you!”. Ben grinned at him and closed the door, quickly making his way back to the other side of the car to get into the drivers seat. 

“How much time do you have?” He asked curiously, booting up the map application after his phone connected to the car. “Just until one.” Joe looked over at him after he placed his bag into his lap. “Oh, well do you know any cafes in the area then? I wanna drop you back off in time.” 

Joe tapped his bottom lip in thought for a second before his eyebrows quirked up just a little. “Well, I know the perfect location for a date, and it’s only five minutes from here.”   
Ben smirked. “So this is really a date?” He asked teasingly. “Yes?” Joe answered as to try and ask Ben if he was okay with it really being a date. Joe felt ready for one, and it seemed like Ben did too when he grinned harder and nodded once. 

Joe leaned a little towards the screen in the car. “May I?” He asked, hand stretching out to touch it. “Go ahead, mate.” Ben answered, letting Joe punch in the adress of the cafe, instinctively squinting at the screen a little when he remembered that he was still wearing his work glasses. His hand reached up to take them off, but Joe caught the motion in his peripheral vision. “Why are you taking them off, they’re cute.” He grinned at Ben whose cheeks turned a rosy color, his hand falling back to his side again. “Just keep in mind that I can actually catch you staring at me even better with these on.” He replies teasingly. 

Joe leaned back in his seat casually. “Oh, don’t try me, Hardy. You’ve already been busted for staring at my ass again, Ali told me this morning.” He grinned, raising his head and tilting it a little in triumph. 

“Alright, you win.” Ben mumbled, red as a tomato and hastily pressing start on the route calculation on the screen. Joe laughed quietly as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Just three minutes later, they reached the cafe- traffic had been even easier than expected, and they found a parking spot easily. Before Joe could even think of getting out by himself, Ben basically sprinted around the car again to open the door for him, giving Joe a bright smile and extending his hand to help him out. “Ben, I’m not wearing high heels or a mini skirt, I don’t need help getting out.” Joe laughed, but still taking Ben’s hand and swinging both legs out of the car at the same time. “Are you implying that you’d be okay with spreading your legs in my presence?” Ben pointed out mischievously while shutting the door behind Joe. The latter settling for snorting and slapping him lightly on the arm as a response.

“Amorsbogen?” Ben cocked his head to the side at the sign over the cafe’s door. “What’s that mean?” Joe shrugged. “I don’t know to be honest. I just know that they have good food and amazing hot chocolate.” He opened the door, tugging lightly at Ben’s arm to beckon him to come inside. 

Once inside, Ben’s eyes wandered through the entire cafe. Wooden chairs and benches which still looked very comfortable with the seat pillows, and the tables made from the same stuff. The whole place was extremely pittoresque, with only a few splashes of color here and there and monochrome everywhere else, giving the whole cafe a rather comfortable, if not to say romantic atmosphere. He leaned towards Joe: “With the ‘amor’ in the name- do you think maybe they meant amor as in the god of love, Cupid?” He smiled, realizing from Joe’s grin that Joe did in fact know the translation to the name. “Might’ve slipped my mind.” He replied, leaning towards Ben a little too, looking up at him with his voice lowered. 

“Oh- is it okay if I order? I know the best from the menu already.” He asked with excitement grazing his face as Ben nodded. “Yeah, just food though for me, alright? I’ll be looking for a seat” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, turning around to pick out the best seat. “If he can be adorable and romantic, so can I.” Ben mumbled to himself as he strutted towards the singular table with two chairs against a wall with the nicest lighting. He checked if there was any reservation card, sitting down when he didn’t spot anything like it. 

Soon after, Joe arrived next to him, carrying a big cup of hot chocolate and a small plate with some kind of of strawberry shortcake. He set down the plate first, gently pushing it closer to Ben. “Here you go!” He announced with an excited grin on his face, setting his cup down next. “How’d you know this is one of my favourites?” Ben smiles at his as he picked up his fork. Joe grinned at him, watching expectantly as Ben took his first bite. The latter’s eyebrows shot up as the flavor unfolded in his mouth. He swallowed, immediately setting down this fork. “Shit, that’s really good.” 

He dug his fork back into the dessert when he noticed Joe pulling out his phone to snap a picture. Ben looked up at the camera from where he’d been slightly hunched over his plate, giving Joe as much of a smile as he could manage with a full mouth. The latter reacted with a small giggle, unlocking his phone to pull up Rami, Gwil’s and his group chat.

 

Joe: [picture attached] :))

Stinky tall ho : oh my god, are you two on a coffee date??

The big gay : you need to tell us all the details later joe :o

Gwil: Noo tell us now! 

The big gay : Gwil come back to bed and leave joe alone ksksks 

Joe: I modeled for him :)))

 

Joe grinned as his phone started vibrating violently. 

 

Stinky tall ho: WHAT

The big gay: WHAT

The big gay: PHOTOS

Stinky tall ho: PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

Joe: gtg I have a date :))))

Stinky tall ho: HOE I STG

The big gay: *joe

Stinky tall ho: I said what I said

 

Joe smiled at his phone, exiting the group chat to instead go to Ben’s contact, setting up his new profile picture with the picture he’d just snapped. He turned the phone around so the screen would face Ben: “Perfect contact picture.” He grinned, but his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when Ben started laughing out loud, turning the phone back to Joe. “Perfect contact name too, huh?” He pointed at the ‘BENd me over’. 

Joe’s face instantly turned red, mimicking the strawberry’s colors perfectly, Ben noticed. Maybe that’s why Ben likes strawberries. Or the color red. It looked really good on Joe. Especially if Ben was the one making Joe go red. Ben smiled to himself while Joe was fumbling with his words. “I- Gwami- Rami, no, Gwil, he did that-“ Ben couldn’t help but quietly laugh at Joe, both calming down after a second. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Joe said sheepishly, cheeks still burning red, but Ben reaches over to touch his hand laying on the table, brushing his thumb over Joe‘s knuckles once again. He found himself with a strange affinity towards Joe‘s hands for some reason. And his arms, and face, and body in general- Ben stopped himself before his mind went too far.

“Don’t apologize, it’s funny. Genius pun really.” He smiled at Joe, the latter returning the smile and taking a sip from his cup. “Ouch, that’s hot. Be right back.” He got up and turned the corner, Ben watching him with a fond smile on his lips. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate aggressively in his pocket and he fished it out to find 10 messages from a new group chat.

Unknown number created a group chat   
Unknown number added Gwil ym  
Unknown number added you

Unknown number: BEN

Gwil ym: BEN

Unknown number: BEN

Gwil ym: BEN

Unknown number: BEN LEAK THE PICTURES

Gwil ym: or I’ll kidnap Frankie

Unknown number: Gwil no 

Gwil ym: Gwil yes

Gwil ym: o hes online

Gwil ym: bEN ANSWER

Ben: Jesus fuck

Ben: I can’t leak the pictures they’re not on my phone 

Ben: also is that you rami?

Unknown number: ye

Ben: ok thank u

Gwilyms wife: but why did joe model for you

Ben: one of my models couldn’t come so I asked him if he’d be willing to help me out 

Gwil ym: AWWW THATS ADORABLE

Gwil ym: was it an underwear shoot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ben: no it was for a make up company djdjdjs

Gwilyms wife: oh thank god you’re a keyboard smasher too djsjdj

Gwil ym: better be a joe smasher soon

Gwilyms wife: JSJSJSJDJ

Gwilyms wife: bUT WAIT JOE WITH MAKEUP 

Gwil ym: OH SHIT YOURE RIGHT

Gwilyms wife: Ben how did he look

 

Ben looked at his phone, pondering the question for a second when a grin flashed over his features.

 

Ben: hot as fuck

 

He quickly went into the group chats settings and muted it because he was already getting 5 new messages from Gwil and Rami, but he decided he’d leave them screaming at that. He let his phone slip back into his pocket as Joe turned the corner again, still a little red in the face. 

He sat back down, two straws in hand. “I asked for one straw and the lady at the counter gave me two..” he muttered, staring down at the straws in slight embarrassment. Ben pondered for just a second, speaking up a little tentatively: “Well, do you wanna share?” He asked, vaguely pointing at Joe’s cup. The latter looked up at him with a hint of surprise on his features, which soon turned into a smile. “Yes, of course, I mean, I kinda wanted you to try anyway. It really is the best hot chocolate around.” 

He dipped both straws into the mug, turning one into Ben’s direction, both taking a sip, Joe first, then Ben, so their heads wouldn’t collide. “Is this for real? This place is amazing!” Ben’s eyebrows shot it after he finished drinking. “Well I had to take you somewhere special so if I fucked anything up you’d atleast still have the food to enjoy. And, lactose free doesn’t cost as much here.” Joe grinned. 

“Oh, love, nothing could fuck this up.” Ben reassured him, his eyes widening a little when he realized what he had called joe when his mom mode activated. He glanced into Joe’s eyes a little unsurely, but the latter didn’t look appalled or anything, giving Ben a happy smile, not hiding his delight over the pet name very well, and Ben’s own features softened visibly. 

He took another long sip from the hot chocolate, and this time Joe pulled his phone out more sneakily, snapping another picture quickly before Ben noticed. He slapped a caption on it and sent it to the group chat.

 

Joe: [picture attached] 

Tall stinky ho: [picture attached]

 

Joe squinted slightly at his screen when Gwilym sent a picture of Joe himself. 

 

Tall stinky ho: what you see vs what she sees

Joe: fjdjdjdj fuck off

The big gay: yeah surely it wasn’t on purpose djdjdjd

The big gay: I’ll let you two enjoy your coincidence together

 

Ben looked up at him curiously. “Rami and Gwil?” He asked with his head tilted to the side. “Yeah, they’re back on their BS.” Joe chuckled. Ben grinned. “Yeah, they made a group chat with me too while you were gone for the straws. I’ve never seen anyone type that fast.” He admitted, still grinning. “Oh yeah, I have our group chat on mute half of the time.” Joe laughed in response. “They wanted me to leak the pictures from the shoot, but I don’t have them on my phone- actually, I should have my camera still in the car, do you wanna see them?” Ben remembered, Joe nodding eagerly. “Yes! I’d love to, especially because I can plan my workload a bit better then anyway.” He replied. 

Ben raised his arm to glance at his watch. “Well, you have to be back at work on twelve minutes, should we hurry then?”   
“Oh, Yeah, just a second.” Joe replied, leaning over to the cup again and sucking at the straw to empty the mug. He sat back with a satisfied look on his face. “God, that is so good.” he sighed. Ben shook his head minimally- perhaps he’s gotten a little lost in how Joe’s lips closed in around the straw in a slight pout. 

Joe slipped his phone back into his pocket. “We just have to go lay at the counter real quick.” He moved to grab his wallet, but Ben places a hand lightly on his lower arm, stopping Joe gently. “My treat, okay? You already did quite a lot for me today.” He smiled at Joe while the latter pondered for a second. “Okay, you‘re lucky the prices are cheap here too.” He grinned, letting his hand fall back at his side. 

They grabbed all their stuff, Ben paying at the counter while Joe brought their dishes to the designated drop off area, and they both left the cafe. They reached the car and Ben threw his bag on the backseat, making his way to the trunk right after. He opened said trunk and got out s camera that had been hidden from outside eyes by the sunshield in the trunk. He swung around and sat on the edge of the trunk, patting the space to his left for Joe come sit with him. 

“Here, take a look,” he showed him some pictures from the gallery as Joe subconsciously inched closer to get a better view until their shoulders were touching. Ben turned his head towards him, grinning fondly as he looked back at the camera, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder. “Here’s the second scene, wait lemme go to the first one..” he mumbled as Joe looked down at his face out of the corner of his eye. He tentatively let his own head sink into Ben’s, closing his eyes for a second of two, but returning his attention to the camera. 

“Here we go!” Ben beamed, pointing at the screen with his free hand. He slowly went through the gallery, his and Joe’s cheeks burning up equally as bright. Joe used to do some freelance modeling, sure, but working under a professional hand- and with makeup on, which was an entirely new and pleasant experience in itself- it seemed different, and Joe marveled at the quality of the shoots. He couldn’t help but fall in love with Ben’s work in that moment.

Ben stared at the screen, taking in every fascinating detail of Joe’s face since he couldn’t do it in real life. He allowed himself to properly stare for once, and boy was it a sight. Ben was sure he’d never seen a man- hell, anyone- look this good with makeup on. He really hoped Joe would like how the photos turned out, though really Ben didn’t mind having another private photo session with Joe. Maybe he’d screw up he pictures on purpose so he could stare at Joe longer. 

“These are amazing.” Joe said quietly after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. His head still rested on Ben’s as the latter replied. “So were you. You looked amazing.” Joe raised his head back into a straight sitting position. “Oh, so i don’t anymore?” He teased, Ben sitting up straight too. “Lemme see... nope, you still do. Status update, Mazzello is still amazing.” He laughed and put his camera back as Joe got up from where he’d been sitting. “Let’s go back before we lose too much time.” He exclaimed, and Joe nodded. 

Ben, again, opened the door for Joe, who slipped inside the car with a thankful smile, putting his bag down into the leg room while Ben got in on the other side. He started the car up and simply clicked the switch button on the directions that were still pulled up from before. The ride wasn’t that long again, and they shared the moment in comfortable silence. 

“Here we are, three minutes to spare.” Ben exclaimed as he pulled back into the big parking lot. “If you need anything regarding the photos, just call me and I’ll be right over.” He smiled at Joe, who smiled back a little sadly, realizing that he probably won’t see Ben through work for a while. “I will.” He assured him, gingerly placing a hand on Ben’s arm before getting out of the car. Ben followed him outside and they met at the trunk. 

“This sounds cheesy but.. I had a lot of fun today.” Joe grinned shyly. “Me too, mate. I’d love to go on another- well, another date with you at some point.” Ben’s face got bright red. “Yes, but this time I’m paying.” Joe replied cheekily. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you can find a way to repay me.” Ben grinned.   
Joe let his eyes scan over Ben’s face before he, in a rush of courage, went on his tiptoes and situated his right hand onto Ben’s neck, pressing a soft but chaste kiss to his cheek. He let go of Ben’s neck and his heels hit the ground again. “How’s that for repayment?” He smiled, turned and walked towards the building, leaving Ben utterly flustered again as he staggered back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a picture to accentuate the story- it doesn’t really fit with the story anymore and doesn’t look like what I described in the story either, but I still wanted to I close it because it’s a picture I took myself (I edited the caption for the story though) be ause that actually happened to me and my friend one time djdjdj so percy if you’re reading this, hi sksjsjdj 
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/3tiw3vd0c3q49a8/Photo%2012.03.19%2C%204%2035%2058%20PM.png?dl=0
> 
> Sorry this update took so long, it’s hard to write when the English dictionary only have three different words for “smiling” djdjdjdb


	10. Lap of the gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed, and Joe is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))

Chapter 10

Joe woke up with a groan, putting a hand to his hammering head. He sat up, which was a big mistake as the pain only intensified. “Oh god noooo.” He grumbled to himself, putting a hand to his head. The sun hit him right in the eye through the halfway closed shutters, and Joe instantly winced and turned his head to the side, catching a glance of his alarm clock. 9:12 in the morning. 

He sighed, sinking back down into his blankets with his eyes falling to a close again. Just a few more minutes, then he’d surely get up and do some work. Surely. Why’d he decide to do home office instead of just calling in sick? Oh, well, he guessed he did have deadlines to follow. Joe let his eyes open again and he glared at the date showing on his alarm clock. This was the third day of him feeling like shit now, but at least it was Saturday and maybe he’d be able to catch a bit more rest now that it was the weekend instead of working through the entire day like he as been doing Thursday to Friday.

Stupid virus. Stupid cold, stupid immune system, Joe thought, kicking the blanket angrily. He hated unproductivity, but also working when sick. „Screw iiit“ He mumbled as he grabbed his phone. He‘d avoided going on it for the last two days as to not get lost in the depths of Stan twitter, but he‘d answered a few messages from Gwil and Rami after they left to stay at Rami‘s place again on Thursday. Gwilym had been asking if it was really okay if he went to Rami‘s while Joe was sick, but Joe insisted. Afterall, he didn’t think he would’ve caught much rest with Gwilym‘s bed creaking every night. 

He pulled up he groupchat, finding another message from Rami in the group chat earlier that day.

 

The big gay: good morning joe darling, are you feeling any better?

 

Joe smiled weakly, Rami was in mom mode again.

 

Joe: not by much, I’ve been in Ben for three days

Joe: shit

Joe: I meant bed

Joe: autocorrect

Tall stinky ho: HAHAHAHAHSKSJAJDJDJ

Tall stinky ho: KSKSKSKSKSKDKSKSK

Tall stinky ho: yeah right autocorrect djsjdjsj it’s called wishful thinking joe DJDJDJDJ

 

Joe sighed. Gwil would never let this go, would he. 

 

Tall stinky ho changed the group name to ‘been in Ben for 3 days’

 

Joe frowned. Nope, apparently he wouldn’t. 

 

The big gay: JDJSJSJSHS

Tall stinky ho: IM FXKING DYING SJSJAJSHSH

The big gay: seems like you’re having a good time afterall joe 

Tall stinky ho: DJDJSKDKSKS RAMI

The big gay: joe pls answer I’m sorry that was mean fjshdhshds 

Joe: yes u are :((

The big gay: I’m sry joe sjsjdjdhdjdj

Tall stinky ho: I’m not djdjdjd

Joe: wow thx Gwil love you too

Tall stinky ho: I sent Ben a screenshot

Joe: GWIL

Joe: GWIL YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU DID NOT 

Joe: IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU DJAJDJSH

The big gay: DJSJSJSJSJ GWIL 

Tall stinky ho: it’s in the gc rami djdhdhsj

Joe: oh my god please tell me you don’t have a gc with him omg he’s gonna be scarred for life

Joe: BUT GWIL I STG

 

Joe was utterly flustered at this point, red as a tomato, which didn’t get any better when he got a text notification from Ben with the screenshot attached.

 

BENd me over: [picture attached] wishful thinking huh? ;)

 

Joe didn’t know a human being could keyboard smash in real life, but he honestly didn’t know how else he’d describe the noise he just made.

 

Joe: I’m sorry I’m rly groggy because I’ve really been in BED for three day

Ben: Aw are you okay love?

 

Joe’s eyes widened, he might have just squealed a little. 

 

Joe: yeah, I think I caught something at work or smth. Doctor said I shouldn’t worry too much, just catch some rest 

Joe: don’t worry about the pictures though, I’m doing home office

BENd me over: I don’t care about the pictures, I’m more worried about you

BENd me over: is gwilym home? 

Joe: no, I’m home all alone

 

Joe facepalmed. Did that sound seductive or was he overthinking everything majorly?

 

BENd me over: well luckily I’m free today

 

Joe started typing up a long text that Ben didn’t have to come and that he’d be fine, but he got interrupted by another text.

 

BENd me over: don’t you dare say no because I’m showing up anyway. 

BENd me over: what’s your comfort food love

 

Maybe he was being extra emotional because he was sick, but Joe was pretty sure he was close to bursting into happy tears. He really didn’t deserve Ben in the slightest. He slowly erased the message still idling in the text bar, and typed a new one with slightly shaky fingers.

 

Joe: idk I just woke up, I didn’t even have breakfast yet

BENd me over: breakfast in bed then?:)

Joe: you really don’t have to ben 

BENd me over: yes I do <3

 

“Stupid Ben being all mushy, making me all mushy.” Joe mumbled to himself, but with a fond smile on his lips. 

 

Joe: okay okay, you win, thank you benny:)

Joe: but take your time I have to shower and I don’t want to have you wait in front of the door

BENd me over: alright, 20 minutes sound okay?

Joe: sure! 

BENd me over: alright then love, see you soon :)

 

“Oh my goddd” Joe moaned as he let his phone fall out of his hands onto the bed. He buried his face in his hands. “Okay Joe, move your lazy ass.” He told himself quietly, swinging his legs off of the bed. He sat there for a second before making himself stand up, wobbling for a second and desperately holding onto a wall. “Shower..” he mumbled as he staggered over to his bathroom. 

Joe tried splashing some water in his face to wake up a little as to not fall over in the shower and he gathered the little energy that he had, undressing and stepping inside the shower cabin, succumbing to the comfortable heat of the water. 

He got back out after a good 10 minutes and dried himself off, realizing that he hadn’t brought any new clothes into the bathroom. Joe pushed the door open with a towel around his waist, glancing through the doorway into his room on the other side of the hallway. “That’s so far away.” He whimpered quietly, turning back around to glance at the clothes still slung over the bathroom chair. “Ah, fuck it” he mumbled, letting the towel drop to the floor and grabbing his sweatpants from the chair. Going commando it was. He pulled the sweatpants over his hips, tying them with multiple knots- he didn’t exactly want them to fall down while Ben was there. 

He nodded to himself, happy with the knot, and looked up to glance into the mirror. He squinted a little at his bare chest, grabbing for his shirt blindly to pull it over his head. He ruffled his own hair, deciding that hair dryers were loud and stupid and instead settled for drying his hair with a towel and the magic of air. Screw any hair products, too. Embrace the fluff.

Yawning, he made his way back to his bed, falling down onto it tiredly and grabbing his phone again to check the time. About six minutes to go. He sat up, scanning his room for anything he’d have to clean up, but found nothing worth the while, just his actual pajamas, some other unimportant stuff and his birthday princess sash which was still slung over a chair.

Joe sunk back into a reclined position, yawning yet again. He desperately tried to stay awake, but the falling of his eyelids was just too strong to fight, and.. 

Joe jolted awake at his phone ringing. He hastily grabbed for it, accepting the call. “Yeah, hello?” He sputtered, mentally facepalming over the extremely eloquent remark. “Joe? It’s me, Ben, I’m at the door.” He heard from the other side. Joe shot a look at his alarm clock in panic. Fuck. He’d actually fallen asleep again. He didn’t hear the doorbell. “Oh- I’m so sorry, oh god- I’ll be right down, I-“ Joe stammered while quickly getting out of his bed, hastily pulling on some sneakers. “Love, it’s okay, please take your time.” Ben reassured him with a calming voice, but it didn’t calm Joe down that much at all as his knees buckled at actually hearing Ben call him ‘love’ in real life again. 

His butt hit the floor and he winced as he felt the pain creep up. “Ow, fuck.” - “Joe, is everything okay?” Joe nodded, not immediately realizing that Ben obviously didn’t see him do so. “Uh, Yeah, I’m okay, sorry.” - “Don’t be sorry, just take your time please, you’re sick already, I don’t want you to get hurt as well.” Ben again softly spoke from the other side of the call. “You’re right I’m sorry- I’ll be right down. Just a second.” Joe quickly explained himself, hitting the ‘end call’ button and quickly making his way towards his apartment’s door, fumbling with the keys to get the door to open. Stupid door. 

He staggered down the stairs and opened the front door, visibly exhausted. “Joe, you could’ve just buzzed me in.” Ben grinned at him lovingly, backpag on his back and Frankie by his side, tail wagging. “Nice to see you too, Ben.” Joe grinned back. “Oh, I had to bring Frankie, sorry I didn’t tell you about it but I wouldn’t know how long I’d stay and the sitters don’t have much time today as I usually don’t need them on the weekend. I hope it’s okay?” Ben glanced at Joe apologetically, who immediately nodded. “Yes, yes of course, don’t worry about it. I’m- I’m sorry I fell asleep again, I didn’t want to leave you to ring the doorbell without answer.” Ben’s expressionless softened considerably as he placed his free hand on Joe’s arm, rubbing his thumb over his skin in soft circles. “Please don’t be sorry, Joe, it’s not like you left me waiting for an hour. Even then I would’ve just waited for you to wake up by yourself and I wouldn’t have been mad. Let’s go inside, okay?”  
Joe nodded and slowly dragged himself back up the stairs. 

Once inside, Ben shrugged off his backpack and set it down onto the floor carefully, removing Frankie’s leash as well. Joe jerked his thumb over his shoulder, vaguely pointing at the kitchen. “I’m gonna go make breakfast- do you want a coffee or something.” Ben chuckled. “When I said ‘breakfast in bed, I didn’t mean for myself, Joe. You go get comfortable somewhere and I’ll make you food.” 

Joe’s face flushed, it might’ve been just him but he definitely fished out the implication of Ben being in his bed if Joe had made breakfast. “Okay.” He replied after another yawn- he was too tired to fight and admittedly, it was nice to have someone make food for him and care about him- maybe the one making food being Ben was another factor that played into Joe liking the idea so much. 

“Alright, But I’m gonna be on the couch, so if you need help with anything, just tell me immediately and I’ll help you.” He said with as serious a tone as he could manage, wobbling over to the couch and plopping down in slight defeat, Frankie jumping up next to him and settling down on the end of the couch. Joe didn’t let himself get too comfortable since he didn’t want to fall asleep again in case Ben really did need him, glancing over his shoulder ever so often to see if he REALLY didn’t need any help. Ben caught his glance though and pointed at him with a spatula.

“Joe, that’s not getting comfortable.” He raised his eyebrows with a slightly scolding tone. “Yes it is.” Joe tried to defend himself weakly, but his argument crumbled under Ben stare, so he begrudgingly went to lay on his side, pulling a pout just because. He sighed as he felt himself drifting off again and just gave into the tiredness pulling him back asleep again. Soon, he felt a hand softly shake at his shoulder, the smell of chocolate slowly filling the air. 

Joe slowly opened his eyes, licking his lips to moisture them since he’d fallen asleep with his mouth slightly open. Even with squinting eyes he could tell that Ben’s own were following every movement of his lips as if in a trance, before quickly shooting up to meet Joe’s gaze. Joe smiled at him weakly, moving to sit up. “How long was I out?” He asked, clearing his throat. 

“Well, this is the second breakfast I made. It’s Sunday.” Ben shrugged his shoulders. Joe’s eyes widened. “Are you serious??” He asked, a slight panic creeping up the back of his neck. “No, I’m not. It was twenty minutes maybe.” Ben grinned at him mischievously, grabbing the tray behind him and carrying it closer to Joe. The latter stared down at the tray in amazement as he took it into his hands. 

He could so kiss Ben right now, he thought. Ben chuckled. “I wouldn’t complain.” He answered playfully, and Joe realized that he’d thought out loud, turning bright red. “Dig in.” Ben beckoned him and Joe closed his eyes, taking in the smell before grabbing a fork and trying a small piece from the breakfast pancakes Ben had made.

“Oh, by the way, uh..” Ben got up from where he had been squatting in front of the couch, making his way to his backpack. He searched around in it for a second before pulling out a Jurassic Park DVD. “Wanna watch?” He waved the DVD at Joe with a smile curving his lips. “How the hell do you know all my favorite stuff? I love Jurassic Park, and pancakes.” Joe replied, baffled. “Well, I might’ve had Gwil as my wingman god breakfast while you were snoozing, and he also told me Jurassic Park is your favorite before I left home so I grabbed it on the way out. I don’t know if you have a DVD player, so I also brought my laptop.” Ben grinned at him , still waiting at his backpack.

Joe pondered for a second. DVD player meant better audio, but laptop meant more proximity to Ben if they maybe cuddled up together or something. A smile grazed his lips as he replied. “Laptop is more comfy.” Ben turned back to his bag, pulling out his laptop carefully along with the charger cable, turning back to Joe with both things in hand. He walked back over, setting down his laptop on the couch table. 

Ben waved with his charger. “Do you have any free outlets?” He tilted his head curiously. Joe sat up a bit more, vaguely pointing at the wall behind the couch. “Yeah, there should be one right there but if it’s not free you can unplug it, it’s just for the reading lamp thingy- do you have an adapter or is it the same plug as here?” He asked, arm wavering a little. “No it’s fine, I have an adapter.” Ben nodded, climbing onto the couch and peering over the backrest to try and find the outlet. 

He stretched downwards a little more so he could reach it, and Joe’s eyes widened. He didn’t know he had any tickets booked for a full 360 walk-around and informative tour of Ben’s ass, but still it presented itself in full Jeans-clad view as Ben bent over the backrest of the couch. Joe forced himself to look the other way, reminding himself that he wasn’t wearing any underwear and had to watch the hell out where he’d let his mind wander. 

Ben plopped back down next to him, grabbing his laptop to plug it in and scooted a little closer to Joe. “You ready?” He looked over at Joe, who nodded, mouth again full of pancakes. Ben grinned at the sight and opened his laptop, punching in the password. His laptop unlocked and a few tabs were still open which Ben minimized, turning red instantly- he kinda might have forgot that he set his wallpaper to one of Joe’s photos yesterday. He mentally facepalmed himself as Joe began giggling. Ben expected some kind of embarrassing remark, glancing over at him unsurely, but Joe just shook his head with a smile. “You’re adorable, Benny.” He took another bite of his pancakes and Ben quickly I serges the disk into the DVD tray. 

Joe gulped down the last large bite of his pancakes, patting his stomach wih a satisfied smile. “Those were amazing Ben, is there anything you’re not good at?” He asked, half-serious. Ben shrugged, looking down at the slumped-in-his-seat Joe with a fond smile on his lips. He put one arm on he top of the backrest of the couch, nodding at Joe to scoot closer, who unsurely eyed him before a hint of ‘screw it’ flashed in his eyes and he brought his body closer to Ben’s side, resting his head on Ben’s chest. The latter looked down at the mess of Auburn locks, feeling completely enamored by the boy on his chest. 

He slowly, tentatively, let his arm slide down the backrest to loosely wrap around Joe, who shifted a little for comfort, at risk of falling asleep again with the rhythmic rise and fall of Ben’s chest under him. His eyelids fluttered close for a second, but he fought it to his best ability as Ben started the movie. They enjoyed the film together in comfortable silence, eventually the pattering sound of rain joining them from outside. Joe curled up more and more against Ben’s side, fingers subconsciously gripping at the fabric. He tried as hard as possible to stay awake, but he lost the fight with his sleepiness somewhere in the second act, shifting in his sleep which made Ben aware that Joe wasn’t awake anymore. 

He paused the movie, carefully setting his laptop down next to him as he softly went up and down Joe’s side with the arm he’d wrapped around him. “Joe, love? You need to go to bed, darling.” He softly whispered, but got no response other than an unwilling moan from Joe. “Alright then.” Ben whispered with a smirk on his lips as he carefully removed himself from under Joe. The latter made a few complaining sounds at the lack of body warmth, but made a surprised sound as he was suddenly being picked up, waking up a little again. Frankie’s head went up, but she let her eyes fall to a close again.

“Benny, what are you doing, ‘m fine I’m not sleeping at all.” Joe yawned. “Yeah, right. Cmon, cooperate.” Ben chuckled. Joe gave in, wrapping his legs around Ben and his arms around his neck, burying his nose into the crook of his neck. Shortly after, he felt himself getting set down onto his bed, but he grabbed onto Ben’s collar before the latter could leave. Ben almost fell onto Joe, catching himself before he crushed Jos completely. He laughed, a deep belly laugh. “What is it, Joe?” Joe still hadn’t let go of his collar, eyes still closed. “Lay with me again. ‘S comfy. You’re a good pillow.” He mumbled tiredly, Ben giving him an askew grin and shaking his head slightly. 

He slipped in next to Joe, his hand finding Joe’s locks easily, combing through them softly. “This okay?” He asked quietly and Joe leaned into the touch before shaking his head. “No, Benny you gotta get comfortable too, Benny you can’t sleep in jeans, silly.” He giggled, sounding almost drunk with how tired he actually was, also the sickness may have been having a toll on him. “I didn’t bring anything else, love.” Ben replies calmly. Joe raised his leg, pointing towards the chair with his pajamas with his foot. “There, you can.. you can wear that.” He yawned. Ben looked over at the shirt and booty shorts, and back at Joe. “You sure?” He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

“Yes. G’put em on, I won’t peek.” Joe grinned, putting his hands over his eyes. Ben snorted, slipping out of bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing Joe’s sleeping shirt instead. It was a bit tighter on him than it was on Joe, which made it about a normal fit for Ben, seeing as how baggy it was on Joe. He peeked over at Joe, who was still covering his eyes with a grin. Ben huffed, taking off his pants too and exchanging them for Joe’s booty shorts, which turned out to be a tighter fit in the legs, but they were still comfortable. 

“Well? How do I look?” He waited for Joe to take his hands off of his eyes and spun around once. “The shorts are sexy.” Joe remarked and Ben’s face turned a rosy shade. “Now come here.” Joe patted the bed next to him and Ben slipped under the covers, Joe immediately resting his head on Ben’s chest again, lazily throwing an arm around his torso. Ben himself softly guided his hand up and down Joe’s side, other hand again lost in Joe’s curls. 

Joe had been really tired before, but now, laying like this with Ben, the tiredness fled a little as he simply enjoyed Ben’s presence. They stayed like that for a while, in silence, Ben gently playing with Joe’s hair, when Joe turned his head to look at him.  
Ben smiled down at him. “Thought you were asleep, bud. What’s wrong?” He continued taking his fingers through Joe’s hair, who leaned into the touch ever so slightly. They both went silent again for a short while before Joe spoke up. 

“Why are you here, Ben?” He asked curiously. 

“Well, Gwil essentially told me you were sick and I was worried so I wanted to come take care of you.” Ben answers truthfully. 

“But.. why me?” Joe asked, hoping that Ben would understand what he meant. 

Ben started back into Joe’s eyes for a while, trying to think of a fitting answer.  
“Well, because.. I care about you, and I want you to feel better.” 

Joe let his eyes drift over Ben’s face. It wasn’t enough just to look at Ben, so he tentatively raised a hand and placed it on Ben’s cheek, brushing his thumb over Ben’s cheekbone, who leaned into the touch, keeping his eyes fixed on Joe’s. 

“Thank you.. for being here.” 

Ben’s eyes drifted off, settling onto Joe’s lips. 

“Where else would I be?”

Ben’s hand drifted down the small of Joe’s back, gently pulling him a bit closer as both leaned in, eyes fluttering to a close and lips connecting in a chaste kiss. Joe’s hand slid behind Ben’s neck, gently pulling him closer as he scooted nearer himself. Ben tilted his head to deepen the kiss a little while their mouths stayed closed, teeth gently teasing Joe’s bottom lip as they broke apart. Joe smiled at Ben happily through half-lidded eyes, pressing another soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Benny.” He whispered, settling his head back into Ben’s chest, both just watching one another for a while. Eventually, the rain outside lulled both of them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I touch your lips with mine
> 
> But in the end, I’ll leave it to belong
> 
>  
> 
> Leave it in the lap of the gods
> 
>  
> 
> x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-
> 
> Thank you Edith for predicting almost the entire chapter and helping me make the chapter even better with your wrong but brilliant guesses. I should really stop giving both of you hints, otherwise you’ll figure out what’s gonna happen at Rami’s Christmas party :)


	11. I touch your lips with mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight misunderstanding, and Gwil is back on his horny bs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters will get shorter again from here on- I don’t know how I always write this much haha

Chapter 11

Joe shifted in his position, feeling the steady rise and fall of Ben’s chest under him, a hand still buried in Joe’s hair with a soft grip. Joe moved his chin up as to get a better look at Ben, making the latter’s fingers brush his hair to the front on accident. Joe absentmindedly ran his fingers over Ben’s collar bone, earning the smallest of subconscious smiles from Ben before he carefully adjusted his position a little, drifting off to sleep again. 

 

“Why the hell is no one picking up?” Gwil mumbled, feeling for his keys in his coat pocket, which proved to be difficult with one hand holding the plastic bag with the food and his other linked with Rami’s. Like hell he’d let go of either one though. He fished the keys out of his pocket. “Aha!” He exclaimed in triumph, looking down at Rami with a smile. The latter smiled back at him, returning his eyes back to his phone where Joe’s contact had been pulled up. 

“Maybe he’s just asleep?” He asked. “But Ben said he’d go over, wouldn’t he have heard the phone or the doorbell? Or maybe he’s left already.” Gwil thought out loud. He turned the key, holding the door open for Rami with big gestures, who stepped past him through the doorway and into the hallway with a giggle. 

“Well, he’s probably asleep then, so we should really be quiet.” He answered with his voice low. “Yeah, you’re right.” Gwilym replied, walking up the stairs, still somehow holding hands with Rami. He unlocked the door to their apartment, and both quietly shrugged off their coats, hand becoming unlinked for just a second, before Gwil went over to the kitchen counter to deposit the food they’d gotten.

Rami glanced into the direction of Joe’s bedroom. “I’m gonna go check on him, see if he needs anything or wants to eat something.” He told Gwil quietly, who nodded as a response. Rami turned back into the direction of Joe’s bedroom, walking past the couch, when saw a ball of fluff shooting towards him happily, curiously wagging her tail.

“Why- isn’t that Ben’s dog? Why is Frankie- oh my god Gwilym, you don’t think...” Rami turned back towards Gwil, both with their mouths ajar. 

Gwilym started grinning from one ear to the other. “Oh my god. They totally did.” Rami, still baffled, pointed into the direction of Joe’s bedroom. “Does that mean- he’s still here, so- oh wow, that was legitimately faster than I expected.” He chuckled, Gwilym walking over to him. “Oh my god, this is gonna be so much fun.” Rami put a hand to Gwil’s chest, stopping him in his way. “No, Gwil, I’ll wake them up. I don’t trust you and your phone camera.” Gwilym pouted as he tried to sneakily slip his phone back into his pocket. 

Rami patted Frankie on the head, beckoning her to go play with Gwil before he walked to Joe’s room, knocking quietly. “Joe? Are you in there, darling? Can I come in?” He grinned as he heard a panicked shuffling of covers and a muffled, british sounding “M’what?” which got shushed by another voice immediately. A second later, Joe opened the door the tiniest bit, red as a tomato. 

“Hey, Rami!” He tried to express casually, yet his eyes were wide open, his forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. “How are you, darling? Been in bed all day again?” Rami smiled, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Joe got even redder, if it was possible. “Yeah, I’ve just been here in my room, nothing mu-“ his face froze as he felt someone resting his head on Joe’s from behind him, arms snaking around Joe’s torso carefully, pulling him a little closer in a sort-of-a-hug. “Hey Rami.” Ben lazily yawned and Joe mentally facepalmed.

“In bed all day, huh.” Rami grinned and Joe let out a groan. “It’s really not what you think, I swear. It- yes, it looks weird, but-“ 

“Nice shorts, Ben.” He got cut off again by Gwil who’d snuck up behind Rami, phone in hand and picture snapped. Joe groaned in desperation. “Here we fucking go...” he mumbled, taking a step back. 

“And Joe, you didn’t even put on underwear? Tsk tsk tsk.” Gwil tutted teasingly, Ben’s eyes getting a little bigger. He didn’t?

“We just wanted to check if you’re hungry, Joe.” Rami smiled mischievously, Gwil piping up behind him again. “Yeah, we brought hot dogs, but it seems like you already had sausages today.” He snickered at his own joke, Joe embarrassedly burying his face in his hands with yet another groan. Rami turned to Gwilym, lightly slapping his arm. “Oh my god, Gwil, now I see why you wanted to get hotdogs today.” He scolded him. “Yeah, but I didn’t expect my setup to be this good.” Gwilym grinned.

Rami turned back around to Ben and Joe, who was hiding halfway behind the door already. “Just.. get ready and uhh, clean up, and come eat.” He gently shut the door again, Joe- for a lack of words- letting out another long groan, turning around in Ben’s embrace. “They really think we-“ He managed to say, blushing just as scarlet as Ben. “And I’ll never be able to convince Gwil that we didn’t.” He semi-laughed, Ben smiling at him and letting his hands settle on Joe’s hips. “We should get going then, otherwise he’ll think we started round two.” He teased and Joe slapped him on the arm, snorting lightly at the joke.

“You suck.” Joe grinned at him. Ben watched the sparkle of his eyes that appeared every time Joe looked at Ben. It was fascinating. Before he could help himself, his eyes darted down onto Joe’s lips again, quickly shooting back up to his eyes in embarrassment. Joe grinned at him with a playful gleam in his eye. “I saw that, Benny.” He teased, stepping a little closer. Ben swallowed, getting a little nervous. “I.. that thing, can we- do that again?” He mumbled, glancing away and feeling his cheeks heat up again. 

Joe guided his hands up to rest them on Ben’s shoulders, who still hadn’t let go of Joe’s hips himself. “Elaborate on ‘thing’?” He asked with a cocky smirk forming, Ben knowing that Joe really wanted him to say it out loud. “You know..” he attempted weakly, but Joe simply cocked his eyebrow, the smirk still remaining on his face.

“.. our kiss.” He mumbled, setting his gaze back onto Joe. The latter’s smirk simply turned into a soft smile as he again stood on his tip toes, leaning in to close the gap between his and Ben’s lips once again, darting his tongue over Ben’s bottom lip for just a fraction of a second before breaking away. “You mean that kind of kiss?” He smiled, his voice practically oozing in self-satisfaction, Ben thought. 

Revenge, it was, then. Ben cocked his head to the side in faux thinking, before speaking up with an equally self-satisfied grin. “No, actually, I think it was more of something like this.” He replied, his hand sliding up the small of Joe’s back like he did just a few hours before, and he gently, but still with a more evident passion, captured Joe’s lips with his own again. There was a small noise of surprise coming from the back of Joe’s throat as he subconsciously took a step back, mouth opening slightly. Ben jumped at the opportunity, ever so lightly grazing his tongue between Joe’s lips, which seemed to be received positively as Joe’s grip on the hem of Ben’s- or, technically Joe’s- shirt tightened, pulling the boy even closer, if possible. 

They broke apart and Joe almost looked like he had to catch his breath. “Yeah, now that you say it, it might have been more like that.” He teased shortly after. “That’s what you get for being cocky.” Ben replied with a sly grin. Joe raised his eyebrows. “I’ll be cocky more often then.” He answered, removing himself from Ben’s embrace gently. “Cmon, let’s actually go this time.” He smiled at Ben softly, opening the door behind them.

“Oh wait, actually, you go ahead, I... Gwilym may have been right about- my clothes before.” Joe blushed a little, turning back around to face Ben. Ben’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you- Oh, OH.” He exclaimed, going equally as red. “I’ll just go wait with them.” He hastily made his way around Joe, jerking a thumb over his shoulder and closing the door behind himself with a soft click. 

Joe sighed, eyes wide and leaned back against the door. He looked down at himself, mentally facepalming again, praying to whatever was there to listen to his plead that Ben hadn’t noticed the tiniest bulge Joe had been sporting after their last kiss.  
Wait. They kissed, three times. Joe pushed his previous thoughts aside as realization hit him.  
He, Joe Mazzello, and him, Ben Hardy, had kissed, and laid in bed together, and made incredibly sexual innuendo’s at each other. Really, the small (but normally decent sized) problem in Joe’s pants wasn’t his fault if Ben was such a good kisser. 

He walked back out of his room shortly after and into the living area where Rami was just setting the table with Ben. Ben looked up from the plates he’d just put down, giving Joe a sweet smile. “Hey there.” He took a step closer to Joe, who gave him back a smile aswell. Ben glanced up at Joe’s hair, letting out a small, nearly inaudible laugh. “Oh wow Joe, your bedhead. You should consider applying as a school protractor exercise with all the angles it’s sticking up in.” He snorted and Joe pulled a fake pout.

“Wow. Next time I’ll sleep on a brush instead of your chest.” He retorted in feigned offense, forgetting that Gwilym was right there. He tried to shoot a glance at him inconspicuously, but of course Gwil had heard him, excessively wiggling his eyebrows at Joe who quickly averted his gaze, a hint of red on his cheeks. “Here, lemme fix it.” Ben offered, hand hovering near Joe’s head already, waiting for consent. 

Joe focuses his gaze back on Ben, nodding, and Ben let his fingers run through Joe’s hair until he deemed it perfect. The latter watched him do so, looking up at Ben through his eyelashes, and Ben gulped slightly. Joe really was a sight to behold. He let his hand fall back to his side, smiling at Joe. “Ready for the catwalk.” He joked, pulling the chair back for Joe. 

The latter went to sit down, Ben pushing in the chair behind him. A dull pain spiked in Joe’s ass, and he automatically uttered an ‘oww’ as he remembered the tumble he’d taken before he let Ben in. He noticed Gwilym grinning at him with great satisfaction. Joe furrowed his brows quizzically. “What’s wrong?” He asked confusedly. “Nothing,” Gwil nonchalantly said, “Just didn’t take Ben for a top, to be honest.” 

Ben choked on air, hastily replying: “Gwil, we didn’t- I’m not-“ he coughed out, Gwilym turning his attention towards him, eyebrows raised with an amused expression. “Oh, so you ARE a bottom?” Ben stared at him, eyes wide and blush forming over his nose bridge. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He grinned at Ben and Joe, who both just wanted the ground to swallow them whole. 

“Gwilym, stop.” Rami warmed him, trying to hold a smile back himself. “What?” Gwilym threw his hands up. “I’m the tallest one, so I have to take the role of the dad.” He shrugged. Rami turned back towards his food. “Bold words coming from a bottom.” He mumbled, and Joe snickered. “Bold words from someone coming from me.” Rami ducked his head a little. “Please, not in front of the kids.” He grinned as Joe’s face crunched up in fake disgust, Ben scrunching his nose as well.

Gwil snorted, turning back to his plate. “Anyway, where were we?” He put a finger to his chin, pondering. “Ah, yes.” He grabbed two of the sausages on his plate, taking a large bite from one and holding both out to Joe. “So which one is Ben?” He grinned, holding back his own laughter at watching Joe get annoyed. The latter quickly grabbed the shorter sausage, throwing it in Frankie’s direction, who instantly came to her feet to feast. “Hey! That was mine!” Gwil exclaimed, tutting at Frankie.

“S’ what you get.” Ben answered, taking a large bite from one of his hotdogs with a satisfied smile. Gwil though leaned closer to Joe, “whispering” as loud as possible: “Joe look, you’ve hit the jackpot!” His face still sporting an evil grin. Joe slapped Gwilym away with an embarrassed expression as various images shot through his head. Why did Ben have to have such a large mouth anyways? Both him and Gwil were gonna be the death of him.

“Gwil I’m warning you, there’s a very comfortable couch at my apartment you could sleep on tonight.” Rami scolded him again and Gwil sunk back into his seat, satisfied expression remaining. “Alright, alright, didn’t have any jokes left anyway. Although..” Rami nudged Gwil’s shoulder. “NO, Gwil. Don’t push it.” He grinned, and Gwilym shrugged. 

They ate in comfortable silence for a while until they were finished, and everyone went to clean up their dishes and throw away the disposable trays they’d brought he hotdogs in.  
They ended up staying awake longer than they’d thought, and because Rami was really bad at drinking games, he and Gwil decided to just stay in Gwil’s and Joe’s apartment anyway since Rami was legally in no condition to drive anywhere. 

“Luckily I have half of your stuff here anyway.” Gwil combed his fingers through Rami’s hair as they laid lazily on the couch together. “And you still have about a thousand of my sweaters hogged at yours.” He teased. “That’s not true.” Rami looked up at him with a tiny smile. “You’re wearing one right now.” Gwil raises his eyebrows. Rami’s hand wandered to the collar of Gwil’s shirt. “We can change that though.” He grinned at Gwil, keeping his voice low. 

Gwilym gulped, hastily getting up from the couch. “M’ tired, we- I mean, I’m going to bed.” He excused himself to Joe and Ben, grabbing Rami’s hand and both quickly paced to Gwil’s bedroom. Joe rolled his eyes theatrically. “Time to bust out the hearing protection.” He snorted, looking over at Ben who smiled back weakly, looking like he was about to fall asleep as well. “We should go to sleep as well- I mean-“ Joe flushed, trying to correct himself, “like, actual sleep, not like them..” Ben laughed quietly. “I’ll just.. be here on the couch then.” He eyed Joe, reclining on the couch slowly. 

“Right. I’ll be in my room.” Joe answered, looking back at Ben aswell. He got up after a second, making his way to the door. He’d already been halfway through the doorway when he heard a small “Joe?” from behind him. Joe looked back, smiling fondly at Ben and jerking his head into his rooms direction. “Cmon.” He answered, and Ben hastily got up from the couch, joining Joe at his side. 

They both crawled into bed, facing each other without a word for a while before Ben carefully threw and arm around Joe, pulling him a little closer. Joe put his hands around Ben’s shoulders again, and soon enough, their legs tangled together as well.

“I’m sorry about Gwil, he’s always like that, but he means very well.” Joe spoke up quietly, Ben smiling at him understandingly. “I know. He did wingman me this morning after all- and he only mentioned once where the condoms are.” Joe grinned at him. “Well, then you already know for future reference.” He teased, scooting a little closer. “Goodnight, Benny.” Joe smiled at him. Ben smoothed his fingers up and down Joe’s back, just slightly pushing under hem of it. “Goodnight, love.” He answered, closing his eyes with a smile. 

 

They were ripped from their sleep at around 9 AM again as Joe’s Sunday alarm went off, and both groaned. Joe opened his eyes first, pulling Ben a little closer instead of actually getting up, but I was Ben who turned his body to the other side away from Joe, sneezing suddenly. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He sighed. “Sorry Joe.” He chuckled as he turned back around to face Joe. 

“Seems like you’ve caught something.” Joe grinned at him , rubbing a bit of sleep from his eyes. “Yeah, must’ve gotten infected somewhere, somehow.” Ben grinned back at him. Joe shifted under the covers, moving to get out of bed. “Well, I’m responsible for breakfast on Sundays, so I gotta get up.” He stretched his arms upwards, his shirt riding up his back just a little. Ben shuffled over the bed behind Joe. “Lemme help, I can’t be found in this bed anyway if we want Gwilym to shut up.” He noted, Joe snorting lightly in agreement. 

 

Joe carefully poured the last bit of batter into the pan, setting down the bowl next to him and grabbing the spatula to his right, wiggling the pancake in the pan a little. Just as he was about to flip it, he felt a smack right on his ass and turned around to a laughing Ben with a batter-covered spoon in hand. Joe tried to stretch around to get a view of his own behind, which had a big blob of batter on it now. “Oh, it’s ON.” He grinned at Ben, who took a few steps back into a fighting stance. “Bring it.” He growled with a smirk, Joe trying to ignore the shiver that went down his spine at the deep British voice. 

He glanced around, spotting the flour still off on the side. He quickly dug his hand into the bag, throwing a handful at Ben who sputtered at all the flour in his face. Joe laughed at the hilarious sight of fully flour-covered Ben, who immediately struck back by wiping his hand through the finished batter bowl and packing what little was left of it right in Joe’s face. “Oh, you fucker!” Joe laughed, hand darting back to grab more flour. He bolted at Ben with a war cry, effectively tackling him to the ground as he smeared the flour all over Ben’s shirt. 

“Oww, that’s not even my shirt, you idiot.” Ben laughed and Joe removed his hands from Ben’s chest as he realized that he was ruining his own shirt, but shifted in his seat as to straddle Ben and pin him to the ground. “Admit defeat and I’ll let you go.” He smirked at Ben, hands on his hips. The other reached up to smear a bit of batter on the tip of Joe’s nose. “No.” Ben smiled and Joe bent over laughing, propping himself up with one arm next to Ben’s head. 

“I think the pancake is burning.” Rami nonchalantly mentioned as he walked through the doorway of Gwilym’s bedroom, wearing yet another different hoodie of Gwilym’s and just boxers underneath. “Hey, I put that sweater out for myself!” They heard from the other room, and Gwilym stumbled in after Rami, bare-chested. “Give it.” He demanded from Rami with a smile, who crossed his arms in front of his chest. “No. You just wanna see my titties.” He grinned, Gwilym only now looking over at the two pancaked messes laying on the floor, one straddling the other. 

“Maybe it’s because I just woke up from someone screaming bloody murder, but I don’t have any words.” He looked down at Ben and Joe confusedly, who quickly got off of Ben, offering him a hand to stand up. “We, uhh, we made breakfast.” He smiled innocently, pointing back at the pile of pancakes. Gwilym shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have any jokes prepared for this scenario.” He simply said, walking back in his room. 

Ben dusted a bit of the flour off of his, or rather Joe’s, shirt, his cheeks heating up a little at the memory of how when Joe slid off of him, he might’ve slid over a certain part that will be left unnamed, but it left Ben in a slightly flustered state as he put his hands in his hair, shaking out the bit of flour that had gotten in it. 

 

“Well, at least it did taste amazing.” Gwilym patted his stomach after finishing his pancakes, eyeing the still remaining mess in the kitchen. Ben and Joe looked at each other, cracking up slightly again at the sight of each other. “We should probably go shower.” Joe laughed, but he realized his accidental innuendo as everyone at the table smirked at him. “I mean- not together, obviously..” he blushed, shrinking in his seat. “You go first, Ben.” He muttered quietly and Ben smiled at him gently, getting up from his seat.

“Well, I just don’t know where the bathroom is. Care to show me?” He grinned at Joe, extending a hand towards him. Joe smiled back, gently taking his hand and leading him into the general direction of the bathrooms. “Look at our baby, all grown up.” Rami leaned his head on Gwil’s shoulder, who laughed quietly in response.

“So, the towels are in here, you should probably stay away from that shampoo if you don’t want Gwilym to kill you- oh, and uhh, regarding clothes, if you want to, you can borrow something from my closet- if you don’t want to wear your old clothes again, just.. feel free to take anything.” Joe explained shyly. “Alright, where should I put your shirt?” Ben pulled lightly at the hem of his shirt, which was still full of flour. “Oh, I’ll just throw it in the wash, you can just give that to me if- uhh, if you’re comfortable with..” Joe gestured to Ben taking his shirt off, blushing furiously. 

Ben quickly pulled his shirt over his head, handing it to Joe. “Alright okay thank you I’m gonna leave now.” Joe stammered, backing out of the bathroom and Ben locking the door behind him with a smile. Joe made his way back to the living room area, where Gwil and Rami were waiting for him, Gwil smiling at him expectantly. “So, for real, how was it?” Joe groaned, blushing again as he covered his face in his hands. “Gwilym, I swear to god that we didn’t, please.” 

Gwilym nodded with a smile. “Alright, alright, I believe you. But now you HAVE to tell us how he ended up in your bed. Please.” He beckoned Joe, Rami nodding an agreement as Joe sat back down at the table. Joe sighed as he recollected what had happened over the span of the last hours. He exhaled and started to explain. “Well, after you ever so kindly sent Ben a screenshot of my typo, Gwil, he texted me and I told him I was sick so he insisted on coming. Then he made breakfast for me, and we watched Jurassic Park and we.. well, we cuddled up together.” Joe smiled shyly as his friends listened intently. “I was extremely tired and kinda loopy and I guess I fell asleep? So he actually carried me to bed and my dumbass made him lay in bed with me again and I put my head on his chest again.” Joe laughed with a fond smile forming on his face at the thought of what had happened that noon. “God, you two are TOO adorable. I don’t know if I’m gonna cry or throw up.” Gwil joked and Joe shot him a fake glare before he continued. “Oh- and the reason he’s wearing my clothes is because he was wearing jeans and a sweater and loopy me told him to change into my pajamas because it would be more comfortable.” Rami nodded with an adoring smile, fully into the little love story developing before his eyes. 

“So then he crawled back under the covers with me and I thanked him for being here and he said ‘where else would I be’ and he pulled me closer, and we- well, we kissed. And then again this morning. Two more times.” Joe’s voice got tiny towards the end, a flustered smile on his lips. Gwilym crosses his arms in front of his chest in feigned offense. “Wow, and he really texted me as if it was completely out of question that he’d need to know where the condoms are.” He grinned and Joe sunk a little more into his seat, face reddening even more. 

Rami’s grin got wider and wider. “Told you he’s serious.” He said, boxing into Joe’s shoulder lightly and scooting a little closer with his chair. “Well, how was the kiss then? Is he any good?” He grinned, Joe looking down at his lap with an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, he’s- he’s really good.” He murmured, pushing a strand of hair away from his forehead. 

“Well, no wonder I heard a loud ass sneeze this morning then if you two snogged yesterday.” Gwilym shrugged. “Wasn’t even that loud.” Joe heard, turning around to see Ben in the doorway, wearing his own jeans, but one of Joe’s sweaters- wine red. It looked really good on him. His hair was still wet, and surprisingly curly for some reason. Joe may have stared a little, Ben casually leaning against the door frame with a grin. “Like what you see?” He grinned, theatrically combing his fingers through his hair. “Obviously.” Joe teased. “You should go shower next, Joe.” Gwilym suggested and Joe shook his head. “Nope, I am not leaving Ben alone with you, I don’t want him to get mentally scarred.“ he laughed. 

 

Ben stuffed his laptop back into his bag, closing the thing carefully as to not have the zipper break. “You sure you’ve got everything?“ Joe asked, and Ben nodded. “Yep. I’ve got everything.” He smiled, attaching Frankie’s leash to her collar again. He raked his fingers through his curls again, Joe smiling at him, watching the movement. Ben got up, putting on his backpack with a little bounce. „Let‘s get you out of here before Gwilym starts an interrogation.“ Joe laughed, opening the apartments door for Ben.  
They both went down the stairs and when they reached the front door, Ben turned around to face Joe. “By the way, I left a little souvenir in your room, to make up for the sweater. Feel free to wear it on Monday.” He winked at Joe, opening he door behind him. Joe smiled at him, giving him a short wave as Ben left through the door. 

Joe closed the door with a content sigh, making his way back up the stairs. He bee-lined for his bedroom and found Ben’s sweater neatly folded on the bed. A smile tugged at his lips as he picked it up, carefully placing it on his desk before he shook out the bed covers. Walking back out to the living area, he barely caught a rag that Rami threw at him with a smirk. “I think it’s clear who’s on cleaning duty for the kitchen.” He called, disappearing back into Gwilym’s room. “Yeah, yeah!” Joe shouted after him with a smile. 

After he’d finished cleaning his kitchen, he trotted back to his bedroom, grabbing his laptop before he plopped down onto his bed, getting to work on the rest of the pictures- because if he finished these fast enough, he could send them to the mag editor, and they’d have a meeting with everyone, which meant compulsory attendance for everyone involved- including a certain handsome photographer.


	12. Get Down, Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting down to business
> 
> (But not what you’d expect)
> 
>  
> 
> (Smut warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long with the update, I had massive writers block for some reason. No need to worry, I’ll never abandon this fic, my plans with it are too great to give up :)
> 
> Again, smut warning

Gwilym groaned as his alarm ripped him from his sleep, throwing his arm into the general direction of the blaring noise to try an shut it up. “Oww, you’re squishing me.” Rami’s giggled under his arm, cuddling a little closer to Gwilym’s chest. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Gwil laughed quietly, hitting the ‘off’ button on his phone’s alarm blindly and bringing his hand to Rami’s face. Rami smiled up at him with squinting eyes. “Morning.” He muttered, and Gwil placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Good morning.” 

They laid together in silence for a short while, Gwilym playing in Rami’s hair, who gripped slightly at Gwil’s shirt. “So what’s your schedule today?” Rami spoke up, and Gwilym pondered the question. “I think I have someone coming in like 10 minutes after I open for some divorce or something.” He grimaced slightly. “Ah geez, the cishets back at it again.” Rami laughed, smoothing out Gwil’s shirt subconsciously. “You?” Gwil replied curiously, and Rami shifted a little. “I’ve got the afternoon shift again, right after the kids get their lunch out I guess.” 

Gwil looked down at him. “Again? Why’s that?” He smiled gently, and Rami looked up at him with a mischievous grin. “So I can watch you get all suited up, Mister Lawyer man.” He replied, still sporting his cheeky grin. Gwilym snickered. “Kinky fucker.” He replied, inching backwards towards the edge of the bed to stand up. He promptly pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it in Rami’s face playfully. “So ya like this?” He grinned, doing a few dramatic hip rolls. Rami threw the shirt back at him laughing. “You know I do.” He grinned, sitting up in the bed a little and watching Gwilym get rid of his pajama boxers. He spotted a few dark red spots around his hips and behind and smirked. “Guess I left my mark yesterday.” He grinned, biting his bottom lip at the sight of a particularly dark spot around Gwil’s hip from where he‘d given the skin a bit more attention the night before. 

“You’re lucky I have a black dress shirt, Rami.” Gwilym chuckled. „Yeah I am.“ Rami teased, situating his hands behind his head as Gwilym continued pulling on pants and his shirt, stuffing the latter down his pants. He pulled open the drawer where his ties where neatly rolled up in. „Which one do you think?“ he asks Rami, who‘s mouth pulled into a critical pout. „The grey one with the stuff on it.“ He answered after a short while and Gwil rummaged in the drawer, pulling out a grey-silver shimmering one with some kind of ornamental pattern on it. “This one, right?” He turned around to Rami, holding the tie to his throat. 

Rami nodded in satisfaction and shifted a bit as Gwilym walked over, handing Rami the tie and squatting down next to the bed. Rami swung his legs off of the edge of the bed, careful not to hit Gwil. “This position seems familiar.” He grinned and started putting the tie on Gwil. The latter smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Rami finished. As he got back up, the phrase of tying the knot shot through Rami’s head. 

He shook it slightly to get the thought out of his head. “That’s my favorite one.” He smiled at Gwil, who looked back at him with a smile on his lips. “Yeah, I know. Became my favourite as well when you accidentally tossed my old favourite out of the window when you got a little eager on my birthday.” 

Rami couldn’t help but giggle at the memory of watching the tie flutter down outside his apartment window.  
“Should I bring you lunch later before I drive to the kindergarten?” He asked as Gwil shrugged on his suit jacket. “If it’s not to much trouble, then yeah, I’d love that.” He smiled, walking back over to Rami and putting his hand through his hair again, Rami leaning into the touch with his eyes closed.

“You haven’t even been in the bathroom yet.” Rami reminded him, but Gwil only winked at him. “Well, someone wanted me to put on a show so who am I to say no?” He grinned, beelining it to the bathroom. After a good ten minutes he stepped back out, hair groomed and adjusting his jacket. Rami got up from the bed, grinning at him, barefoot in only boxers and one of Gwilym’s giant sweaters himself. “Bye, pretty.” Gwilym smiled at him, leaning down to place a kiss on Rami’s lips, which the latter leaned into as his hand wandered to Gwilym’s neck. They broke apart again, Rami smoothing his fingers up and Gwil’s neck slightly.

“Goodbye, Mister Handsome.” He grinned, patting Gwil on the shoulders gently to straighten out his jacket. Gwil gave him another peck on the cheek before he went to grab all his stuff, giving Rami one last wave before he left through the door, Rami waving back as he leaned against the doorframe. He sighed and went to go check the time on his phone, seeing a couple new notifications which he dismissed, and instead toddled back to the kitchen or a quick breakfast, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes to start his day.

 

„Alright, alright!“ Rami said to himself, smiling proudly with his arms on his hips, looking at the lunch still sizzling slightly in front of him. He carefully lifted the pan and poured half of it onto the plate next to him, and the other half in a Tupperware box. Rami dug into what was on the plate, checking his phone to see if he had gotten any texts from Gwilym as he ate. There were none, so he typed one out with his left hand as he stabbed some of his food with his right.

 

Rami: I’m coming over in like 20 minutes alright?

 

He put his phone down for a while and flipped it back around when it vibrated a few minutes later.

 

loml💦: yes pls this cishet nonsense left me starving

Rami: jddjjdsj ok I’ll be right there

 

About ten minutes later, Rami pulled into the parking space, quickly pulling the Tupperware box and a fork out of his bag, stepping out of the car and fumbling with his phone, trying to unlock it with one hand as he locked his car with the other. He shot Gwil a quick text that he’d be there in a minute, getting an ‘okay’ with a smiley face in response a few seconds after. 

Rami stuffed his phone into his coat pocket and made his way inside the building where Gwil’s office was, going up the stairs and smiling widely when he heard the latter open the door just around the corner. Turning the corner himself, he almost ran into Gwilym as the latter tried to turn said corner as well, and Rami clung to his chest laughing as to not fall over. “Whoah there!” Gwilym uttered, pleasantly surprised,and quickly throwing his arm around Rami’s waist to keep him from falling. 

“Got you this.” Rami smiled at him, holding the Tupperware to Gwil’s chest and prodding his arm with the fork. “Are you tryna eat me?” Gwil laughed, dodging the fork by stepping back. “Maybe.” Rami grinned, letting his hand wander to the collar of Gwilym’s top, tugging at it slightly and running his fingers along Gwil’s newly exposed collar bone. He could see Gwilym’s pupils get a bit wider, as they always got when his imagination got a little vivid. Rami grinned, he could read Gwilym like an open book. And therefore, turn him on whenever he so pleased. 

He bit his bottom lip cheekily, letting his fingers play with Gwil’s collar a bit as the latter spoke up quietly. “You wanna...come back inside for a bit?” Gwilym pulled Rami backwards towards the door with him a little. Rami grinned at him, looking him straight in the eye for a second, before letting the metal fork fall inside Gwil’s shirt and pushing him away a slightly as the latter jumped from the coldness of the fork on his stomach. Rami snorted.

“You fucker!” Gwilym laughed, unbuttoning his shirt a little more so he could reach down the front of it and grab the fork. “I know you wouldn’t let me go afterwards and I have work.” Rami smirked, arms crossed in front of his chest. Gwilym pouted. “But, I do have a reservation for a little something tonight, if you’d like.” Rami smiled, pulling a restaurant flyer out of his butt pocket and waving it at Gwilym. 

The letters eyebrows furrowed as he took the flyer, his expression relaxing again with a smile, stepping a little closer with a low voice. “You wanna take me out? Take me out to dinner and make me stare at you through the entirety of it? Then you’ll hurry home and shag me senseless, yeah? That your plan?” He grinned as Rami gulped, a grin forming on his face as he nodded with pink cheeks. “Seven PM sharp. I’ll pick you up.” He replied, handing Gwilym the lunch box and turning on his heel, walking back down the stairs with a grin still etched into his face.

 

Rami turned a few times in front of the mirror, taking a hand through his freshly washed curls. After work had ended at six, he’d hurried home as fast as legally possible to change, picking up the new suit he’d given into commission a few weeks ago at his taylor. It was a dark, almost wine red, with floral print all over and a matching vest underneath. He’d settled for a fly instead of a tie and adjusted the little gold chain minimally. Perfect, he smiled, and glanced at his watch. He really had to get going if he wanted to pick Gwilym up in time. Quickly, he grabbed his stuff, and made his way back out of his apartment, getting in his car.

Pulling up to his parking spot, he could already see a silhouette hopping down the stairs through the milky glass doors of the building. Seconds later, Gwilym stepped out with his shoulder bag, eyes instantly searching for Rami’s car. He mouthed a wow when he saw Rami step out of the car in his new suit, immediately hurrying over, slowing his pace a little when he realized he was practically charging at Rami. “Hey there.“ He grinned, leaning against the car casually with his work bag in hand. Rami smiled back. “Cmon, we gotta get going.” He nodded into the direction of the co-drivers seat, and Gwilym quickly paced to the other side of the car to slip inside. 

Rami pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot, their favourite Italian again. He parked the car and made his way to the other side of it as Gwil put his bag into the backseat, opening the door for Gwilym with a sweet smile. “Aw, what a gentleman, or are you just tryna get into my pants?” Gwil grinned as he took Rami’s hand, getting of our the car. Not letting go of the hand though. They walked together over the parking lot, Gwilym holding the restaurant’s door open for Rami who thanked him with a nod and a smile. 

They’d been at the restaurant for quite a while now, and Gwilym quickly finished what was left of his dessert. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Rami once during the entire meal, and winked at him probably a good two hundred times, give or take. He scooped up the last of his ice cream thingy dessert that he’d gotten, again eyeing Rami.

“You know what?” Gwilym grinned, keeping his voice low. “I think.. I’m gonna go to the bathroom for second.” He winked at Rami again, who’s eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. “Alright. I’ll pay when the waiter comes around again, okay?” He asked, and Gwilym nodded, sliding his chair back slowly and making his way to the bathrooms, looking back at Rami once before disappearing through the doors. 

Rami finished what little was left on his plate, and a waiter hurried over to him once he saw Rami raising his hand. “The check, please.” He smiled at him, and the waiter nodded, scurrying away again and soon returning to Rami with the bill. He got his wallet out and payed, thanking the waiter and giving him a good twenty bucks tip- he’d felt kinda bad about how uncomfortable he’d looked through all the incredibly sexual innuendoes Gwilym had said to Rami through the evening in the waiter’s presence.

He crossed his legs and fished out his phone from his back pocket to check the time. And after a while, again, and again. It had been a good ten minutes since Gwilym had gone now. Rami felt like he’d glanced over his shoulder a few hundred times now, and he was getting kinda worried. The waiter came up to him again with an unsure look on his face. “Sir, is everything alright?” He asked nervously, and Rami realized how he’d just been sitting at an empty table. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, we’re good. I’ll go check up on him.” He nodded at the waiter, who nodded back, hurrying away again. Rami pushed his chair away from the table, checking if either of them left any valuables at the table, making his way to the bathrooms when he didn’t spot anything.

The door creaked a little as he pushed it open. Rami glanced inside unsurely. “Gwil?” It echoed slightly as he stepped inside. One of the stall doors almost busted open, and a slightly disheveled Gwilym stumbled out, smiling at Rami as he straightened his stance, patting some dust off of his suit. “God, finally.” He muttered, placing closer to Rami with a smile, eyes seemingly getting darker as his pupils expanded. 

“Wait, what happened? Are you okay?” Rami put a hand to Gwil’s chest, who immediately placed his own hand over it. Gwilym looked at him in confusion. “Yeah, of course, I was just waiting for you.”  
“What do you- Oh fuck you, you fucking fucker. Are you serious?” Rami laughed as Gwilym started covering his neck in small, soft kisses, which got gradually more open mouthed over time, and Rami’s voice trembled as a quiet moan escaped from the back of his throat, and he shut his mouth instantly. 

“Gwilym, not- we’re in public you know, can you really not wait until we’re home?” Rami countered, trying to regain control and even his breathing as Gwilym pulled away for a second, his hands now firmly planted on Rami’s hips. “You sure you wanna walk back out of here like that?” He glanced down at Rami with a grin, who realized with reddening cheeks that he was already sporting a semi. He sighed, slightly shakily, and slowly pushed Gwilym backwards into one of the stalls with a grin. “I swear to god, if someone walks in on us, I’ll kill you.” He groaned, loosening his fly with one hand while making quick work of Gwilym’s tie with the other. The latter switched them around, his back now against the stall door which he closed with a soft click, feeling blindly for the locking mechanism as he impatiently pulled on Rami’s dress shirt, making it hang awkwardly out of his pants on one side.

Gwilym pushed his hand under Rami’s shirt, who shivered slightly at the could touch, eyelids falling to a close as he guided Gwil’s hand upwards with another soft groan. “Hey, look what I can do.” Gwilym grinned, pulling his phone from his back pocket and opening Spotify. He pressed Play and suddenly, Get Down Make Love practically blared through the bathroom speakers. Rami couldn’t help but laugh. “Goddammit, how even?” 

Gwilym smiled at him, pointing up behind him. “Their dumbass speaker system, easiest thing ever. They literally just screwed a Bluetooth enabled speaker with a few cables to the wall to collect dust and expect me to keep my fingers from it?” Rami huffed out a laugh, cheeks still flushed. “Turn it down though, I’m not exactly keen on getting caught and thrown out with my pants at my ankles.” He grinned.

“Oh? So you don’t want anyone to see when I do this?” Gwilym teased, opening the two upper buttons of Rami’s shirt and stuffing his tie into his back pocket. Quickly, he switched them around again, pressing Rami against the stall door as he started lavishing his collar bones with open mouthed sloppy kisses, turning Rami into a hitched breathing mess. “Oh- god, Gwilym..” he breathed as his hands settled on Gwilym’s hips, gripping them slightly as Gwil ran his hands under Rami’s shirt, exposing his shoulders. He let out a low groan, letting one hand wander down to Rami’s sleeve to tug at it, and they both fumbled with Rami’s buttons as he tried to take his shirt off.

Gwil stepped a little closer, pushing one leg between Rami’s to feel his hard-on and let him know he was having quite a bit of fun as well as he went for Rami’s mouth again. Their kisses had long turned from simple tongue to open-mouthed, breathing into the kiss and tongues dancing aimlessly with each other. Rami pulled him a little closer by the neck. 

“A little needy, are we?” Gwilym teased, smiling against Ramis lips as the latter huffed again. Gwilym let his hands run over Rami’s body, symmetrically going down until his hands were planted firmly at his hips, letting his thumbs travel down a bit more, applying just the lightest bit of pressure to the lines of the V of Rami’s hipbones. Rami couldn’t help himself as he bucked his hips forwards, and Gwilym smirked again. 

“Beg for it.” He whispered in Rami’s ear, placing a few kisses on his jaw as he softly thrusted against Rami.  
“Fuck you.” Rami breathed with a small laugh, tensing up again when Gwilym started working on a lovebite, right under his ear. “I can do this all day, if you won’t.” The latter grinned against him, hot air hitting Rami’s skin in irregular breaths. He shuddered slightly, bringing a hand up in Gwilym’s hair, gripping it with a hint of possessiveness. 

“I want you to get on your fucking knees right now and take me in whole, make me suffer right until the end, and you better swallow everything because I’m breaking up with you if I have to walk out of here with cum stains on my pants.” He growled at Gwilym, who sported a mischievous grin as he happily obliged, getting down onto his knees and fumbling with Rami’s pants. The latter brought his other hand to Gwilym’s hair as well, combing through it slightly as encouragement. 

His pants hit the floor with a soft thud, Gwilym wetting his lips slightly as he tugged the elastic of Rami’s boxers down, and his dick sprung free, laying flush against Rami’s lower stomach. Gwilym heard Rami’s breath hitch again, his hand trembling slightly in Gwil’s hair as he slowly let his tongue trail up the sensitive underside, stroking the base of it softly with one hand as he let his tongue swirl around the tip, licking up a few beads of precum leaking from the head. A loud moan escaped from Rami’s mouth, and Gwilym felt his own need for some release at all that pretty noise.

He stilled his hand’s soft rhythm, looking up at Rami through his lashes. The latter glanced him in the eyes, trying to suppress another moan from the back of his throat from the sight of Gwilym tenderly caressing his cock’s tip with his lips, his grip in Gwil’s hair tightening a little too much, which evoked a small sound of pain and pleasure from Gwilym, and Rami’s cock twitched in interest again. 

Gwilym’s eyes became half-lidded as he removed his mouth from Rami’s dick again, a string of saliva connecting to the tip for a few seconds before breaking. “Beg.” He whispered, stroking Rami in a tantalizingly slow manner.

Rami groaned, bucking his hips into Gwilyms hand, who immediately pushed them back to standstill against the wall. He tutted at Rami. “Didn’t hear anything.” Rami tried slowing down his erratic breathing to no avail. He gulped, mouth hanging open immediately after. “Gwil I swear to god, get your mouth back on there.” He demanded. Gwilym pulled a fake pout, his bottom lip just barely touching Rami’s tip again as he let one of his hands wander down to palm himself through his pants. Lucky he’d slipped on a condom before Rami picked him up, or he would’ve never been able to wear these pants again. 

“That may not be enough, I think I’ll have I hear that special little word from you.” He insisted, letting his tongue drag over the tip of Rami’s cock again. He’d studied all of his turn-ons religiously whenever he found a new one- like a very sensitive bell-end. 

Rami‘s breathing became a little irregular again as he threw his head back, almost hitting the door of the stall. “Please, Gwil, I‘m-“ he whined out, biting down onto his bottom lip. “Please, I need your pretty little mouth, I’m- begging you, please.” He moaned quietly, and Gwilym quickened the pace of his hand on his pants. He wet his lips with a quick dart of his tongue one last time, and started bobbing his head up and down on Rami’s cock, letting his hand slide inside his pants and underwear to rub himself off. 

Gradually going deeper and deeper, his pace picked up after a few minutes as he worked Rami with his mouth and free hand. The latter found himself unable to speak and instead resorted to little ‘ah’ noises as he felt his climax inching closer. A choked gag rose from Gwilym’s throat, which finally drove Rami over the edge, cumming down Gwilym’s throat with a poorly suppressed moan of pleasure. Gwil couldn’t last any longer himself at hearing Rami’s noises anymore, either, and rode out both his and Rami’s orgasm until Rami’s hand slipped from his hair, instead placing two fingers under Gwilym’s chin to beckon him to stand up, sharing one last needy kiss with him as Gwilym pinned his shoulder to the wall. 

“God fucking dammit, I gotta admit that the thrill of possibly getting thrown out kinda adds to the whole thing.” Rami panted after a poor attempt to catch his breath for the last few minutes. “Knew you’d enjoy it.” Gwilym huffed out a laugh, pressing another sweet and lazy kiss to Rami’s cheek as he fumbled with closing his own belt again. “Oh god, you better not do your after-fucking cuddling on this damned toilet too.” Rami laughed as he tucked his shirt back into his pants. He cautiously listened for any footsteps outside their stall, though if there had been any, he didn’t think they’d really be able to hide much of what they did. 

“Alright, let’s finally get home.” He semi-whispered as he unlocked the stall door, glancing around the bathrooms. No one to be seen. Thank god the restaurant hadn’t been busy today. He stepped out off the stall and Gwilym followed right after, darting forwards towards a garbage bin to throw his condom away. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Rami laughed quietly, holding the door open for Gwil.

They both stepped out and their waiter whirled around to look at them, concern evident in the lines of his face. “Lactose intolerance!” Rami lied, trying to get Gwilym to stop snickering next to him by kicking his leg subtly. He nodded at the waiter and grabbed Gwilym’s hand, dragging him out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dropbox.com/s/pmxypjnub4sd6mh/Photo%2004.04.19%2C%208%2001%2050%20AM.jpg?dl=0 Here’s what I tried to describe Rami’s suit as, I don’t know who the dude in the photo is since I just yanked it from google images


	13. Whenever this world is cruel to me I got you to help me forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting commences- But first, someone else has to have a word with Joe..

Click.  
Click.  
Clicketyclicketyclicketycli-

Joe tossed his byro he’d been clicking like crazy on the desk in frustration. The waiting was driving him insane, clicking his pen in rhythm with the clock to try and calm him down hadn’t helped either. His hand went to take another sip from his hot chocolate, but it grabbed nothing. He groaned in frustration. Of course, just today someone had broken the stupid coffee and cocoa machine. 

Joe sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He glanced at his watch again, and back at his desktop, and back at his watch. “Screw it, I’d rather pace there.” He mumbled to himself, getting up in a hurry and grabbing his stuff.

Allen had finished on the last touches for the make up brand ads with the photos Joe had sent him on Sunday, and so today was the compulsory attendance meeting. Joe hadn’t gotten any calls or complaints or anything from the make up brand themselves, but instead, Allen had knocked on his door about twenty minutes ago, nervously furrowing his brows as he told Joe how his boss wanted to see him. Quick, before the meeting. Allen had wished him good luck with a slightly pained expression, feeling sorry for what Joe was gonna have to hear- whatever the boss had to tell him, she didn’t exactly look happy about it. 

Joe paced out of his office, a nervous mess, mind racing through everything that could’ve gone wrong, but he could only settle on one thing. It must’ve been the photos. There could be so much wrong with the goddamn photos. His work as a model could’ve been lacking, unprofessional, the fact that he modeled at all, anything really. 

God, he couldn’t possible imagine what kind of trouble he was in. What if the make up company had already contacted his boss and complained? What if they were gonna search for someone else to get their photos from? What if he just screwed up one of the poor other model’s career chances, what if he got fired himself?

Joe almost ran face first into the glass door of the secretary’s room. He glanced at his watch again, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, to no avail. He stepped inside, and the secretary was just about to speak up when he heard a sharp “Mazzello.” From his left. His head turned towards the noise, and there his boss was, sitting at her desk with her door open, clicking her long red fingernails on the desk impatiently.

He cautiously stepped inside the office, and she annoyedly motioned for him to shut the door. 

“I’m-“ Joe croaked, But he was cut off. “Mazzello, why did you decide it would be a good idea for a photo editor to play dress up and model? Are you out of your mind?” Ms. Daniels spat, and Joe shrunk more and more in his posture. “It was a last minute fix, Miss-“ 

“Do you even know what this could do to our image?” Ms. Daniels raised her voice, standing up from her chair with her hands planted on the desk. A million things shot through Joe’s head. Unprofessional. Insufficient photos. Lacking model qualities. All combined into one big, fat, firing. 

“What, do you think we’re working for Out Magazine? The Gay Times? This is the real world, and we score a deal with one of the trendiest make up brands at the moment, and you decide to play gay and go modeling, a man? What makes you think any self-respecting magazine would ever want that?” She hissed at him, and Joe’s eyes widened. What? The Out Magazine? Playing Gay? 

He felt the anger rise in his cheeks as they slowly turned a fiery red. He didn’t care anymore that the photos may have lacked quality, but saying that-

He couldn’t believe his ears. His boss had really said that no self-respecting company would hire men as make up models, and she’d even thrown the frisbee out far enough to hit the homophobic remark as well. Joe was exceptionally mad. He felt his eyes burning with tears and his anger got even worse. He opened his mouth but out came only a stammer as he bunched his left hand into a fist. 

Joe felt the tears inch closer at his own lack of words. He felt so incredibly stupid, so close to crying in front of his boss, and nothing to say against her. Ms. Daniels rolled her eyes and sat back down. “See what the magazine representative has to say him or herself. Let’s hope, for you, that they don’t want to switch to a different agency. You’re dismissed. Go.” She waved him away with one hand, not looking him in the eye. 

Joe wobbled out of the secretary’s room, closing the glass door behind himself, hands shaking. The whole conversation shot through his head again and again, like an old record with a scratch, repeating itself over and over in his head, and he couldn’t help it anymore as the first tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He wanted to wipe it away, but the pressure on his face only made more tears erupt, and his panic rose as Joe quickly paced back to his office with his head down, hoping that no one saw him crying like an idiot while trying to stifle his pathetically rising hics and sobs. 

He practically slammed the door behind himself, and it vibrated with an ugly sound all through the milky glass door. He dropped his bag at his feet, and finally a louder sob escaped from his mouth as his vision became clouded with a new wave of tears. He wobbled over to his chair and broke down onto it crying, pulling his legs up onto the seat with him as he buried his face in his pulled-up knees, his hands latching onto his legs. He felt pathetic, but he couldn’t stop crying as he tried to shut himself up with one hand pressed firmly against his mouth. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, as strongly as possible, and wiped the tears still sitting on his lashes away. Weakly, Joe opened his eyes again after a minute or so as they started to hurt. 

He felt defeated. He didn’t know what to do, and he deflated in his seat, helplessly crying, unable to stop, letting his hands drop to his sides again as only his sobs died down slowly. Instead, he felt a whine creep up in the back of his throat as his mouth pulled into a tight grimacing frown, a thousand sounds threatening to spill from behind his lips.

Joe gave in, and let the uneven whine escape from his mouth quietly, though he choked on it suddenly as he heard a knock on his door. “Joe?” He heard, a deep, familiar British voice behind the door. “Shit.” He muttered instinctively, hastily wiping the wetness from his face. The door opened and in stepped a concerned looking Ben, and Joe had to try and stop shaking as he felt his breath fading, lungs seemingly squeezing together as he gasped for air. 

“Oh my god, Joe-“ Ben threw the door to a close behind him carelessly, setting down his tray with the two cups in it. A little bit of coffee spilled out of the small drinking hole of one of them, forming a little droplet on the lid. Ben tugged his bag off of his shoulder with a mean thud, and rushed over to where Joe was hiding his face in his hands.

“Joe, love, what happened?” He squatted next to Joe’s chair, confusion and worry pulling deep furrows on his forehead. Joe didn’t answer, and instead started sobbing quietly again, sniffling every once in a while. Ben rubbed the side of Joe’s leg softly with his thumb. “Joe, love, look at me please.” He whispered. Joe looked up at him, eyes already starting to turn puffy from crying, his entire face red. Ben’s frown grew deeper at seeing him like this. He took his hand carefully, caressing it soothingly as he looked Joe in the eye. “Love, can you tell me what happened?“ He nodded slightly in reassurance, placing a soft kiss on Joe’s knuckles. Joe stared back down at his knees again.

“What if she fires me? I don’t know what to do.” He croaked, his voice cracking, and he tried to swallow that awful lump in his throat again, not succeeding. Ben scooted a little closer, if possible. “Why would you be fired, love?” Joe raised the hand Ben was caressing to his own mouth again, mumbling against it. “If the make up people don’t like the photos, and they’ll get another agency, and we’ll lose the job, and she’ll fire me.” Joe sputtered, and he felt a few tears running down his face again. Ben slowly brought his free hand to his cheek, softly wiping the tears away and smoothing his thumb over Joe’s cheekbone. The latter exhaustedly leaned into the touch until Ben was essentially holding his head up, Joe‘s cheek squishing slightly against the big palm.

“Shh, love, it’s okay, they will love the photos, why would she ever say such a thing?” Joe’s grip on Ben’s hand tightened as he felt his anger rise back up. ”She-“ He stuttered. Ben nodded at him encouragingly.  
Joe took a shaky breath. “She said that no self-respecting company would choose a man for a make up ad- and it’s, she said it was gay, and that I shouldn’t play model if it wasn’t Out Magazine or Gay Times.” He breathed shakily, watching Ben’s features scrunch up in a mix of anger and disgust. 

He heard a quiet “What the fuck” as he closed his eyes again, head turning away slightly in what felt like shame. Joe didn’t know why. Was it shame for crying, or for not standing up for himself, or for-

“Joe, love, please, you know that that’s absolute bull. I don’t care what she says. Tons of make up brands are using male models, and it certainly isn’t bloody gay to wear makeup either, you know so. Please Joe, I know you’re blaming yourself.” Joe’s eyes opened tentatively again, he wanted to show Ben that he was listening. Ben was right. Not just about the make up thing, but Joe did blame himself. He felt stupid. 

“You’re not to blame. No one is to blame. Nothing bad happened. You did so great at the shoot Joe, you were wonderful and you looked amazing and beautiful and you nailed the essence of each shot perfectly. God, you did so great, Joe. When I said I’m proud of you, I meant that. I still do. I’m so proud of you, love. That Ms. Daniels wanker is the problem, not you, not the shoot, and not a man headlining a make up campaign. She’s the problem, and I promise you, I’ll happily sort said problem out.” He smiled reassuringly at Joe, who couldn’t help but give Ben tiny smiles back at all the praise, his face going a bit redder even. 

Ben pulled Joe’s hand to his mouth again, placing a soft kiss against the back of it. Joe couldn’t help it, he removed his right hand from his death grip on his knee and put his hand into Ben’s wild curls, combing through them slightly. Ben grinned at him, and pulled him into a tight hug carefully, Joe letting his feet touch the floor again to make room for Ben. 

They stayed in the hug for what seemed like forever. Joe’s hand still played in Ben’s hair which seemed to have magic calming qualities as his breathing became more even and his sniffles became rarer, just his body shook slightly from time to time, but Ben guided his hand up and down the upper back and neck of Joe’s to calm him. Joe would’ve buried his nose in the crook of Ben’s neck, but he didn’t want to risk getting ugly-crying snot all over Ben’s sweater- his own sweater, he noticed- so instead he settled for simply resting his head on Ben’s shoulder. 

His head was hammering with that familiar post-crying headache, but his mind has stopped racing as he focused on Ben’s even breathing, concentrating on mimicking it. Ben could feel his thighs starting to burn in his half-squat, but whatever. He was sure he could last another few minutes or so, even if Joe was practically letting his entire upper body weight collapse onto him. He pressed a soft kiss to what he could reach of the back of Joe’s head, speaking up quietly. 

“The meeting is starting soon, love, do you wanna wash your face off so you’ll feel a bit better? I brought something to drink too from that cafe, if you’d like.” He muttered softly into his hair, and Joe’s head perked up slowly. “You mean Amor’s? They don’t even have a to-go menu, do they?” He asked, a little confused, but giving Ben his best weak smile. “I just brought my own cups, and the lady at the counter remembered seeing me with you last time and said she’d do ‘anything for us love birds’, end quote.” Ben grinned softly, stretching one arm back to pull the tray a bit closer. He looked behind him as to not confuse the cups, and grabbed the one he’d gotten for Joe. 

“What do you think, love?” He beckoned him to drink, and Joe took the cup from him with small “thank you”, his lips curling into a shy smile as he wrapped both of his hands around the cup to drink. Ben snickered. “The mustache looks good on you.” He teased, Joe wiping the hot cocoa from his top lip with his thumb, giggling back softly. 

 

Joe walked back out of the bathroom with a bit more pep in his step, and his hair combed a little again. Ben pushes himself from the wall he’d been leaning on outside, and gave him a lopsided grin. “Looking good.” He teased, and Joe did a small spin in reply to show himself off jokingly, laughing as he came to a stop. Ben handed him back his cup, taking a swig from his own again. “Think you’re ready, Joe?” He smiled at him reassuringly, and Joe nodded. He’d already sort of dreaded the meeting before his boss had said anything this morning, but with Ben at his side, he felt much safer, more at home, so to say. 

He sighed, only small hints of his previous shakiness remaining. “Yeah, I think I should be ready. Actually, let’s go get Allen real quick, I told him I’d come get him before the meeting starts.” Ben nodded, falling into step with Joe like it was second nature as the latter started walking. 

“The sweater looks good on you.” Ben grinned, and Joe glanced down at himself. He’d forgotten he’d worn Ben’s sweater today. He hadn’t worn it on Monday like Ben asked, but only because he’d hoped for the faint smell of Ben’s cologne to calm him a little for the meeting. He glanced over at Ben. Of course, the latter was in turn wearing Joe’s wine red sweater that he’d taken on Sunday. Joe grinned. 

“Yeah, well yours is way too tight on you.” Ben pulled a fake pout, nudging Joe’s shoulder slightly. “I think it looks quite lovely!” He retorted in feigned offense, and Joe slapped his side playfully with the back of his hand. “Who said I’m complaining?” 

He grinned, almost running into Allen with how focused he’d been on the pretty little dark green specs in Ben’s eyes. The latter wasn’t any better, his attention belonging entirely to the way the sunbeams played with Joe’s hair, making it shine more auburn red than as usual where normally there was only a hint to his true hair color, hidden by twisting curls of brown. 

Ben was knocked out of his trance of staring down at the top of Joe’s head as the latter started walking with Allen next to him, already deep in a conversation that Ben realized he’d missed the start of. No wonder Joe liked hot cocoa so much though if the top of his head already looked like a caramel chocolate fountain. 

Ben forced himself to focus on the conversation. “Joe, I’m sure whatever she said couldn’t have been true. Your photos look amazing Joe, you look really great.” Allen gave Joe a shy smile, and Joe reciprocated with a sad one himself, taking no notice of the faint blush spreading across Allen‘s face. He sighed, averting his gaze slightly. “I‘ll tell you what she said later, yeah? Just.. not right now.” He muttered, smile faltering, and Ben instantly wrapped his arm around Joe’s shoulder, squeezing it in gentle reassurance. “S’okay.” He mumbled, and Joe felt the smile tug at the corners of his lips again.

The rest of their walk continues in silence, Ben keeping his arm tightly wrapped around Joe. They arrived at he meeting room first, of course, with Joe and Allen still having to prepare. The last few minutes passed and Joe glanced out of the door for what felt like the thousandth time, his breath hitching nervously for just a second a second when he saw an unknown lady talking to the front desk. He knew it had to be make up company’s spokeslady, and he nervously fumbled with the hem of his, or rather Ben’s, sweater. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. They’re gonna love you.” Ben reassured him with a soft smile, taking Joe’s hands into his own. Joe smiled back at him sadly, just hoping that Ben would be right. He heard a knock on the door he’d shut in a panic before, his head spinning around with panic in his eyes. “Relax Love, it’ll be alright.” Ben whispered and Joe took a deep breath, pulling one of his hands from Ben’s grasp to open the door. In stepped the lady that Joe had seen at the front desk before, sporting a peppy, short hairstyle, and a bold eyeliner. She looked like he was just about ready for anything, be it catwalk or binge streaming.

She smiled at Allen, extending her hand towards his already out-stretched one to shake it. “Welcome, Mrs Clark, I’m glad you found the time so quickly.” Allen greeted her, shaking her hand with a genuine smile. “The photo work was done so quickly, I didn’t want to keep anyone who’s part of the project waiting.” She smiled, turning around to Joe and Ben a Allen closed the door behind her. Joe gulped, removing his other hand from Ben’s to shake her hand as well. 

“Hi, I’m-“ He croaked, his throat suddenly going desert dry. He tried again. “I’m Joe Mazzello, the photo editor.” He almost squeaked, feeling Ben place his hand on his shoulder reassuringly as he leaned over from behind Joe, extending his hand towards Mrs Clark as well. “Ben Hardy, the photographer. Pleasure.” He smiled, and Mrs Clark nodded at him with the same smile. 

She turned towards Joe again. “So, photo editor and model? Leave some talent for the rest of us.” She winked, and Joe’s brows knit together in confusion. His breathing got a little faster, and Ben softly stroked his shoulder in encouragement. “You- you liked- the photos were good?” He stammered nervously. She nodded again, a friendly smile still on her face with a bit of confusion evident from her quirked eyebrow at the practically shaking mess in front of her. 

“Yes, they were of excellent quality in every way. Our company’s considering commissioning this agency again for our next line. All instructions were followed perfectly afterall, otherwise it would’ve been our own fault if we didn’t like how the pictures turned out.” Joe’s eyes widened as he felt a huge wave of relief crashing over him, threatening to tear him with it as his knees buckled slightly, Ben mumbling reassuring nothings and a little “See?” Against the back of his head. He glanced back at him as slowly, a confused smile relaxing over his face as he gained a bit more composure. 

He turned back around to the spokeslady, and Allen cautiously stepped in as to give Joe some space to breathe. “Mrs Clark, we should discuss the details, if you would just sit down?” He asked, putting on a happy tone and pulling a chair back for the woman in front of him. “Yes, thank you.” She replied, moving to sit in the chair. Ben hugged Joe from behind gently as they exited her view, leaning down to his ear to mumble a small “I’m really proud of you, Joe.” Joe let his head fall back against Ben’s chest, still riding on the wave of relief until he caught himself, guiding Ben to take a seat with him. He felt a hand intertwine with his under the table, and he glanced over at Ben, who was focusing on Allen’s words, but with a streak of blush forming over his nose bridge slowly. He squeezed Ben’s hand slightly, and watched as the latter’s lips twitch into a small smile, finally turning his attention back to what what’s happening in front of him.

A good twenty minutes later or so, Allen had concluded on everything there was to be said, and the meeting was coming to an end. Allen stood up first, extending a hand to Mrs. Clark as a goodbye. She shook it, and turned to Joe, who hastily stood up as well, Ben following after him. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Joe. I believe I’ve actually had your editing work in front of me before, about a year ago, but seeing you in the work itself was a pleasant surprise.” She smiled, shaking his hand. “Though, it probably wasn’t hard to look at the camera like that if it was your boyfriend behind it.” She winked, nodding her head at the two of them still holding hands. Joe turned bright red instantly, letting his hand fall out of Ben’s embarrassedly. “Thank you, but-“ 

“He just can’t control his emotions around me, the old sap.” Ben cut him off, ignoring Joe’s glare with a mischievous grin etched into his face. Mrs. Clark left the room with the same grin, Allen following closely behind her and shutting the door. Joe and Ben heard a muffled conversation, Allen going “Mrs. Clark, they’re not-“ “I know, but let me have some fun, will you?” They heard a laugh from Mrs. Clark that slowly grew distant. 

Joe kicked Ben, glaring at him. “Ow, you fuck, what did I do?” Ben laughed, and Joe turned away, crossing his arm in feigned offense. “You know exactly what you’ve done, Benjamin.” Ben quirked an eyebrow, no one ever called him Benjamin. Except for in bed maybe. A few images popped up, ever so helpfully aiding him with his imagination of Joe repeating his name in a much different situation than just now. He shook his head to lose the thoughts.

“What, like I was lying?” He teased, stepping closer behind Joe and placing his hands on his hips. Joe turned around in Ben’s not-so-platonic embrace, and Ben grinned. He let his thumb run over Joe’s hipbones, and the latter couldn’t help but arch his back into the touch, letting his arms fall on Ben’s shoulders, hands drooping behind his neck comfortably. “Eager, are we now Mazzello?” Ben murmured, and Joe rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. “Hardy.” He simply replied, steeping a little closer again. 

What he didn’t expect was when he suddenly felt a grip on his thighs, strong hands lifting him up carefully. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Ben’s torso as not to fall, a small yelp escaping his mouth in surprise. Ben has lifted him just high enough to get their eye level even. “Now you don’t have to go on your tip toes anymore.” He grinned, entirely self-satisfied, and Joe’s clinging to Ben lessens a little, learning back slightly to get a better look at him. 

“Why, what exactly are your plans, Benjamin?” He smirked, and Ben couldn’t postpone it any longer as he smashed their lips together. Their kiss turned to tongue almost instantly, and Ben carefully backed Joe up to sit him down onto the table. Joe kept his legs wrapped around Ben’s torso, pulling him a little closer with them as his hands wandered to Ben’s face. Their kiss deepened as Ben let one of his hands slide up Joe’s back, the other settling on the side of his arse instead, running his hand up and down the spot gently. 

Joe felt his need for air getting more intense, and just settled for an open-mouthed kiss, breathing into Ben’s mouth, not willing to break apart just yet. Ben pushed a little closer, his eyes screwed shut, and Joe almost fell backwards onto the table, hadn’t it Been for Ben’s hand on his back, pulling him yet a bit closer, his finger’s gripping the fabric of Joe’s sweater. 

Joe let out a soft laugh against Ben’s lips. “And you have nerve to call me the eager one?” He smiled, voice low and quiet as he pulled back, instead shifting in his position a little, moving to press a few, slightly wet kisses against Ben’s collar bone and neck, moving up gradually until he found himself at his jaw. He moved his hand up, finding Ben’s curls like it was second nature, and tugged his head backwards by his hair. Ben couldn’t help it as he let out a small gasp, and leaned into the touch as Joe started working on a love bite just on his jaw. 

“Knew you’d have a hair pulling kink.” Joe breathed hot against Ben’s skin, leaving the latter with a slight shiver as the air hit the wet spots on his jawline. Joe combed his hand through Ben’s hair again, with a bit more force than usual as he pulled on a few strands lightly, his mouth wandering back to where he’d started Ben’s love bite. He pulled back after what felt like an eternity, pecking at the hickey one last time with a satisfied smile. “That’s gonna be such a pretty color. Almost like a forget-me-not.” He whispered, locking eyes with Ben again with a cheeky grin as the latter tried evening out his slight panting. 

Joe glanced behind Ben, outing at the clock on the wall. “I’m afraid it’ll have to be your goodbye souvenir too, Benjamin.” He stated, and he connected their lips in one last passionate, deep kiss, eyes fluttering to a close m. Ben grazed his teeth across Joe’s bottom lip as he pulled back, and Joe couldn’t help but smile at the small reminder to their first kiss. 

He combed through Ben’s hair one last time, giving him a soft smile as they just watched each other for a while. Eventually, a small grin formed on Ben’s face. “I’ll be looking forward to our next meeting, Mazzello.” Joe nodded and swallowed slightly. Ben was already setting off his voice kink with every little thing he said, but hearing his last name flow from the Brit’s mouth so smoothly did things to Joe. 

“Yes, hopefully it won’t be too long.” He smiled back, and Ben pulled him off of the table gently by his hips. Holding him until Joe’s feet found the ground again. He opened the door for Ben, who shyly wiped some of the wetness from his face. “To think what would’ve happened if my boss had caught us.” Joe laughed, and Ben grinned at him. “We should’ve switched back out jumpers, she would’ve gotten a real kick out of that.” He teased. Joe giggled, and accompanied Ben to the elevator, waiting until he’d seen him exit the parking lot with his car through the giant glass walls. 

Honestly, screw his boss. He felt like he could take on the whole world right now, but for now, he’d only take on the rest of the work that had been waiting for him for the last 10 minutes or so on his desktop.


	14. Let me romance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a group chat, and chaos ensues as they plan for a little double date.

Chapter 14

Joe stirred his straw in his cup of hot chocolate he’d gotten comfortable on the couch with. His lips closed around the red and blue bendy straw as he took another long sip from it. A content sigh escaped his lips as he pulled back, and he shifted under the blanket, backing up further into the couch where the two sections met at a 90 degree angle. 

A giddy smile crept onto his lips, and he couldn’t help but giggle under his breath. He’d turned on the TV as soon as he came home from work, but all his mind was really on was a certain blonde git with parted flushed lips, curls threatening to stick to the slightly damp forehead. Joe shook at the sudden tingle that shot through his entire body, settling just below his stomach.

“Daydreaming of lover boy or why’s your face look like a freshly picked tomato?” He heard from the other side of the room as Rami came over from the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hand as he settled down next to Joe, grimacing at the tea’s heat before he set it down onto his coaster, holding them both in his hands. Joe looked away sheepishly. “No.” He muttered, pulling his blanket further over his shoulders with his free hand as he tried to ignore Rami’s keen grin. 

“Oh really? Then I guess Gwilym must’ve lied to me. Ah well.” He took another careful sip from his tea, the grin growing a little bigger as he saw Joe shifting upright into a sitting position, visibly wary. “What did Gwil say?” Joe blurted out before he could stop himself and play it cool, and Rami turned back towards him. “Ah, nothing. Just how you and Ben snogged at your workplace. And this sweater definitely isn’t yours, so I’m guessing he didn’t get the whole story anyway.” Rami grinned, and Joe turned even redder. “How did he know- I’m not sure that’s true at all, Rami.” He quickly muttered, and Rami laughed. “So you and Ben, you really-“   
“Yes, we did, alright?” Joe cut him off, lowering his head in embarrassment as he took another sip from his cup. 

“Oh my god, so that really is why you’re wearing that sweater, I thought you’d gone shopping without me!” Rami laughed, and Joe almost choked on his cocoa. “Not that part, you ass!” He coughed out, his face turning red again, his ears feeling like they were ablaze. Rami pat his back until he caught himself again.   
“I- that’s the sweater he left here on Sunday, okay?” Joe managed to get out, face still burning red. Rami smiled at him gently as he kept smoothing his hand over Joe’s back. “I’m sorry darling, I couldn’t resist.” He smiled apologetically, and Joe glared at him. “You hang around Gwilym too much.” He joked, just as he heard keys turn in the from door lock, and both their heads turned towards the noise. 

“Speak of the devil.” Joe said, and Rami excitedly set his cup back down and made his way towards the door to greet Gwilym. “M’ home!” Joe heard, and he couldn’t help but smile at the small kissing noise he heard after, followed by Rami’s tiny “hello”.   
They both stepped into the living are, Gwil shrugging his bag off of his shoulder and giving in to Rami’s subtle pull towards the couch. His lips pulled into a slightly cocky smirk as he saw Joe on the couch waving at him. 

“So, shagging at work, huh?” He teased, and Joe rolled his eyes. “Nice to see you too, Gwil, and no, we didn’t, this is the sweater he left here on Sunday.” He answered, but Gwilyms grin stayed on. “Snogging at work though, freaky, I like it.” He teased, and Rami elbowed him, sporting a small grin himself. 

“How the hell’d you know, anyway?” Joe muttered, sucking on his bendy straw again. Gwil and Rami both spoke up at the same time. “Ben told me.” - “He bugged Ben about it until he told him.” Joe sighed with a small smile. “Should’ve known.” He replied, glaring at Gwil from the corner of his eye as the latter simply shrugged in self defense as his eyebrows suddenly shot up. 

“Oh, by the way, almost forgot: We’re going on a date, Thursday afternoon.” He stated, and Joe nodded. “Oh, alright. Have fun then.” Gwilym rolled his eyes theatrically. “Not just me and Rami, you dumb, a double date. You’ll invite Ben!” Joe swallowed. “A double date, are you sure?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Yes, I’m sure he’d love to go, Joe.” Rami assured him, and Joe grinned. “Oh, I believe you, I’m just scared he’ll decline if he knows that Gwil’s coming, too.” He got slapped with a pillow for that one.

“Just text your boyfriend and ask him.” Gwil said, and Joe nodded. “Not my boyfriend, thank you very much, but will do.” He answered, pulling out his phone with Ben’s contact, and proceeding to stare at the message field with his mind wiped blank. “But how the fuck will do?” He muttered, and Rami scooted a little closer, smiling gently as he noticed how Joe still hadn’t changed the contact name. He pondered for a second before speaking up. “How about... Hey Ben, you free on Thursday after- let’s see, uhh- after six?”  
“Oh, and then, ‘I thought we could go on a little double date to the museum around here, with Gwil and Rami.” 

Rami shot him a look. “Putting your own name first. What a cavalier.” - “Shut up, you love me.” Gwil grinned, and Rami rolled his eyes with a grin of his own. “Yes, I do.” He murmured, voice barely above a whisper, and Gwil gave him a little peck on the cheek. Joe shook his head slightly with a smile as he typed out the message. Hopefully he and Ben wouldn’t be so grossly in love. Then again, who was he kidding. He was a huge romantic just like Rami and Gwil, and they were cute together. 

He reread the message again, but something about it didn’t feel right. He sighed, erasing it instead. He had to try and write something himself instead of just straight up copying what Rami and Gwil said. He had to make it ‘him’, and so he typed out something new.

 

Joe: Hey ben, I was wondering if you would like to go on a little date with me, seems only appropriate after today ;) I was thinking of the museum around here maybe, and Gwil and rami would tag along for a double date if that’s alright with you? I’d pick you up at around 6, but we can move it back a little if you’re not free by then.

 

Before he could put his phone away, he already saw the “BENd me over is typing...” at the top of the screen. 

 

BENd me over: i thought you’d never ask ;) I’ll wear my prettiest dress

 

Joe smiled, but he felt a bit of confusion as well. “That reply came oddly fast, he wasn’t even online before.“ he muttered, and Gwil pointed at his phone: “Oh yeah, he made you a custom vibration pattern so he can always reply super fast when he knows it’s you.” Joe blinked at him incredulously. “How do you know all these things?” - “Oh, we text almost every day” Gwil shrugged, “He constantly talks about you. It’s pain, just like half an hour ago he went on about how your collar bones stood out against his sweater, and how adorably oversized it was on you, blergh.”  
Joe threw a pillow at Gwilyms grimacing face, who dodged it with a grin.

“He really said that?” Joe couldn’t help but ask, a streak of blush forming over his nose bridge, and Gwil pulled out his phone with a nod. “Want receipts?” He waved it at Joe, and the latter nodded sheepishly. It’s not like there was any use in trying to hide it from anyone just how whipped he really was for Ben- because it’s not exactly like he ever stopped talking about Ben either.   
Gwil scrolled around on his phone, making a small “ah!” As he turned his phone towards Joe. “Here you go, read this from Monday a little if you wanna.” Joe smiled at him thankfully, and took his phone into his hands, cuddling up in his blanket a bit more.

 

The bottom bitch: Hey is joe feeling any better from yesterday? 

Gwil: sorry just got home, and yeah he seems better, went to work and all and when I came home he couldn’t stop talking about you again omg 

Gwil: he keeps talking about the meeting tomorrow

Gwil: he didn’t wear your sweater today just because he wanted to wear it tomorrow so you can see it 

Gwil: so wear his too he’ll be freaking

The bottom bitch: sorry just drove home myself real quick 

The bottom bitch: and oh my god that’s adorable he’s so cute 

The bottom bitch: I will

Gwil: he didn’t even propose to you yet damn

The bottom bitch: I meant I will wear the sweater u dick

Gwil: wrong I only eat dick

The bottom bitch: consume the dick

Gwil: breathe the dick

The bottom bitch: be the dick

Gwil: D I C L

Gwil: *K 

The bottom bitch: potassium?

Gwil: alright that one’s old bye x

The bottom bitch: bitch

 

Joe looked up from Gwil’s phone again, and handed it back to him. “Very eloquent.” He commented, and Gwil only snorted as he typed out another message. Joe’s eyebrows furrowed. “What are you writing him now?” Gwilym shrugged. “I’m telling him that I let you see some of his messages because you asked about him and got all blushy and stuff. It’s only a fair exchange, I showed him how he talked about you too anyway.” Joe opened his mouth, and closed it again. That was actually kind of reasonable. Not that he wouldn’t do anything against it though, so he pulled out his phone again, and texted Ben himself.

 

Joe: maybe we should start texting each other every day instead of unwillingly communicating through Gwil

BENd me over: I thought you’d never ask, blushy boy 

 

Joe felt his face heat up again, and typed out another reply.

 

Joe: caught red-faced I suppose 

 

Gwil looked up from his own phone to see Joe smiling almost dopily at his own. “Wow, he really just stopped writing his response to me so he could reply to you?” He looked back at his own phone, typing out a “Traitor”.  
Rami sighed, looking between the two idiots on their phones across from each other. He pulled out his own phone, and made a new groupchat instead, including everyone.

Rami created a new groupchat  
Rami added Joe’s wifey, loml 💦 and cheese  
Rami renamed the group to 3 imbeciles +rami

loml 💦: what does imbecile mean

Rami: that’s exactly what I’m talking about 

Joe’s wifey: dumbass

loml 💦: hey >:(

Joe’s wifey: no that’s what it means 

loml 💦: @rami hEY >:((

cheese: aNyways

cheese: hi Ben 

Joe’s wifey: hi joe :)

loml 💦: wow and I thought something important was gonna come up

cheese: it was v important :(

Joe’s wifey: and adorable

Rami: I think you broke joe he just dropped his phone on the ground ksksksk 

loml 💦: it’s revenge for joe breaking his back in the office earlier today

cheese: stfu hoe

Joe’s wifey: oh yay you’re back

cheese: Ben I dropped my phone on the floor not in the mariana trench 

Rami: ksksksks joe pls we all know you couldn’t swim two meters in half an hour

cheese: it’s because I’m too busy drowning in all this coochie

loml 💦: joe hate to break it to you but you’re gay

cheese: no u

Rami: no me

loml 💦: for real though Ben when are u free on Thursday?

Rami: omg the two seconds of responsibility jumped out

loml 💦: shut up mom

Joe’s wifey: Joe said he’ll pick me up at six 

Rami: oh so you’re gonna drive together all alone huh hehehehehehehehe 

loml 💦: hehehehehehehehehehe

Rami: hehehehehehehehehehehehe

cheese: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Rami: jOE PLS KSLDSHLKF

Joe’s wifey: oh joe you got any plans for me? ;)

loml 💦: he just threw his phone onto the other side of the couch

Rami: tomato boy

cheese: no I didn’t 

Rami: yeah totally

Joe’s wifey: ksksks joe you’re adorable

loml 💦: Ben are you trYing to break his phone/brain on purpose? Ksksksks

cheese: anyway 6pm huh

cheese: sounds good innit 

Rami: master of segways

Rami: but yes, I’ll pick Gwil up after work as well, then we could all grab a bite to eat and head to the museum? 

cheese: made any reservations? 

loml 💦: no but we know a few restaurants that’ll still be free around that time, but we didn’t know Ben’s food preferences 

Joe’s wifey: no worries pick whichever you like best, I eat anything

loml 💦: ass too? Asking for a joe

Cheese: gfy

loml 💦: no that’s ramis job

Rami: ANYWAYS, Italian sound good then?

loml 💦: aw getting shy now rami? Don’t even pretend like your semi isn’t jabbing me in the ass rn

 

Joe glanced over just in time to catch Rami hitting Gwil’s arm, who was sitting on Rami’s lap. He looked back down at his phone into the groupchat. 

 

BENd me over: tmi much

Tall stinky ho: it’s to make up for the hardzello TLI

Joe: wtf is hardzello

BENd me over: sounds like an energy drink

ramen: Hardy+mazzello

ramen: that way you don’t have to choose which name to keep when you get married and you don’t have to decide which will be the surname for your two kids, rami 1 and rami: remastered

Joe: rami wHat

BENd me over: might have to propose to you just so I can make that happen joe 

ramen: and there goes the phone

Tall stinky ho: a magnificent curve in the air, a perfectly executed aileron roll, and landing! Ten points for griffinpuff 

Joe: ten? Pls those were Atleast 20, what else do I get all that baseball practice in for

BENd me over: oh so you’d say your arm’s quite well trained then? ;)

Ramen: Yea so are his other muscles Ben

Joe: both of u shut up I don’t wanna throw my phone out of the window accidentally

Tall stinky ho: djsjdjsj like my tie rami

Ramen: shut it or I’ll make you

Tall stinky ho: oh pls I’m counting on it 

Ramen: last warning or I’m kicking you 

Tall stinky ho: can I request a spanking instead

Ramen kicked Tall stinky ho from the chat.

BENd me over added Tall stinky ho to the chat.

Tall stinky ho: rami sucks can I date Ben instead

Joe: um excuse me

ramen: :((

BENd me over: sorry but I’m more into cute short redheads called joe 

Joe: oh yay that’s me

Joe: they just kissed it out and Gwil told rami that he loves him and only him no matter which dumb jokes he makes and rami told him that he knows and kissed him again

Joe: sorry had to document for you so you’d know what happened 

ramen: it’s okay dw

BENd me over: lads I gotta go, Frankie needs a walk I just picked her up from the sitters

BENd me over: joe if you’re free do you wanna come? And maybe grab a bite at a dog friendly cafe I found recently if you wanna

Joe: you mean the Dally’s? And of course, I’d love to 

BENd me over: ah yeah that’s the one! About ten minutes then? I was just about to leave

Tall stinky ho: are we invited too or why is this going in the gc 

BENd me over: sorry Gwil I’m simply not interested

Joe: skskskskk 

Joe: yes 10 minutes sounds great

Tall stinky ho: then we can finally do something about ur semi rami

ramen: stfu

BENd me over: what did we say about TMI

Tall stinky ho: shut up you love me

BENd me over: I literally don’t but ok

BENd me over: anyways I’m leaving, stay fresh cheese bags 

ramen: Insert joke about Joe’s cream cheese here

Joe: rami I’m gonna steal your apartment key

 

Rami looked up from his phone again, and so did the others. “I’m gonna go get ready then.” Joe simply said, standing up as he shrugged the blanket from his shoulders and sipped at the last of his hot cocoa before bringing it to the kitchen area. “So should we.” Gwilym grinned at Rami, who rolled his eyes at him with a grin as Gwilym stood up, extending a hand towards Rami who took it as he rose from his seat as well, following a Gwilym into their bedroom. They barely even called it Gwil’s room anymore, sometimes Rami even called it his own room, and neither could remember the last time they spent a night apart, except for when Rami’s kindergarten had the sleepovers for the “graduating” children leaving for school. 

Just as they exchanged their first tender kiss, getting comfortable on the bed- of course they’d wait until Joe was gone, this was just warm up- they heard a “WHAT THE FUCK DO I WEAR” from the vague direction of Joe’s room, and Rami snickered into the kiss as Gwilym groaned with feigned annoyance. “Sheer shirt and leather jacket!” Rami shouted back, and they heard shuffling and closet doors across the apartment, with foot steps coming closer. Joe stuck the clothes through the slightly opened door, not daring to look inside himself. “I don’t know if you guys are decent.” He explained himself, and Rami grinned at Gwilym whom he was still facing before turning around to look at the door. “No, we’re kissing wildly and Rami’s balls deep, can’t ya hear?” Gwilym answered and Joe stuck his head in, pouting at Gwilym. “You’re mean.” Gwilym stick his tongue out, and Rami rolled his eyes with a grin, knowing exactly what Gwilym was doing. “Alright, now the light pants for that.” Joe halted for a second. “The one with the holes or without?” 

Rami turned his head to look at Gwilym. “What do you think, darling?” He asked, and Gwil pushed his lips to the side, pondering the question. “No holes, keep the attention on the top.” Rami nodded with an appreciative grin. “I agree.” He told Joe, and the latter ducked back out of the room, shouting a “Thank you!” over his shoulder before returning to his bedroom to get dressed. Rami and Gwil heard the doorbell a few minutes later, and heard a few “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck”s sliding around the apartment behind their bedroom door, before they heard Joe shout a “Bye!”, followed by the front door being shut semi-gently. Rami turned towards Gwil with a grin. “Now, where were we?” He asked, his fingers dancing lightly over Gwilym’s cheek, who grinned back.

Joe tried to not look too breathless as he busted out of the front door of the building, his face red from sliding around the apartment in his checkered socks in a hurry to grab the last of his stuff. It didn’t help when Ben shot him a happy grin and a small, almost coy “Hey” as his eyes flicked over Joe for just a second. “Hey.” Joe said back, feeling the redness pool in his cheeks as it went down on his forehead. Ben was looking absolutely gorgeous, as always. 

Joe had no idea how he did it. He also had no idea how he was ever gonna stop staring, but luckily Frankie helped him out as she jumped up his leg with an exited bark to greet him. Joe stumbled back and squatted down instantly, ruffling Frankie’s hair. “Hey there cutie, you here to take me on a date?” Ben’s face came to the same height as his as he squatted down as well, running his hand over Frankie’s back to calm her a little. “I’m just the chaperone for you two.” He teased, and Joe grinned at him. “A chaperone that’s cuter than my date, that’s new.” 

He winked at Ben, who felt his face heat up just minimally to match with Joe’s. They both stood up again, and got to walking. “If you’re really gonna say that Frankie’s your date, you’re gonna have to share the food with her instead, I guess.” Ben shrugged nonchalantly, and Joe grinned at him. “I don’t mind, you’re gonna have to go stronger than that.” 

Ben glanced over at him with a weird quirks of his eyebrow, and Joe pulled a pout. “Oh come on, don’t act like you never shared your friend’s dog’s dog treats with said friend on a sunny afternoon on their trampoline with in elementary?” Ben laughed, but Joe knew he wasn’t laughing at him. “Are you serious?” Ben asked, and Joe nodded, the same grin remaining on his face. “It’s just like crispy bread, it’s not like we use different stuff in dog food than our own.” Ben shrugged with a matching grin. “That’s true, I guess.” 

Joe looked back down at Frankie, who was glancing up at him with her tongue out and almost a smile. “Let’s share your dessert, babe.” He teased, and Ben jumped his shoulder against Joe’s playfully, who looked back up at him with a fond grin remaining on his face for the rest of the walk to the cafe. 

Frankie was pulling hard on the leash as they arrived, and Joe squatted down next to her, trying to calm her a little with pats and ruffling her fur and scratching behind her ear as Ben ordered. He didn’t even notice Ben was done already, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Ben jerking his head in some direction. “Cmon, let’s go sit down somewhere.” He said, and Joe stood up again. “Wait, what did you order?” Ben only grinned at him. “Ah, you’ll see.” Ben only replied, cocking his head every so slightly to the side cheekily as he pulled back Joe’s chair. 

He removed Frankie’s leash before sitting down himself. “By the way, Rami has an apartment key?” He asked curiously, and Joe nodded. “Yeah, Gwil got him one super early into the relationship and Rami was happy sappy and all. Did you know they’ve known each other for eleven years?” Ben’s eyes widened. “Eleven? Jesus, that’s so much, I’ve never been in a relationship even close to being that long.” 

He shook his head in disbelief, but with a small smile on his lips at the thought of Rami and Gwil having been together for that long. Joe snorted, and Ben looked over at him curiously. “I didn’t say they’ve been together for eleven years. It’s been a little over a year now. The idiots really didn’t realize they’d been flirting since day one.” Ben almost laughed out loud, and Joe grinned at him, happy to see Ben smile like that. “You’re kidding!” Ben said, and Joe shook his head. “Nope. They knew each other for a long ass time, they were definitely crushing, and it turned into being in love a good two years ago.” Ben smiled. “Aww, that’s so sweet.”

Joe gave him a cocky grin. “Didn’t know you were a romantic, Hardy.” He says, and Ben grinned back, just as the waiter cane along, placing a big cup of chocolate with two straws in the middle of the two with an “Enjoy!”. “You sure you don’t wanna rethink that?” Ben asked, and Joe couldn’t help a shy giggle as he toon the straw pointing in his direction, taking the first sip, and Ben joined in with his own straw.

Their cup was long finished, and Ben watched with an adoring smile as Joe played with and petted Frankie who was just absolutely loving the attention from the adorable redhead, and Ben knew the feeling. 

It was getting late though, and so he got up, check payed already, and gently placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder, who glanced up at him with a big smile. “Should we get going?l Van asked, and Joe nodded. “Mom will be mad if I’m not home on time.” He joked, and Ben chuckled, extending a hand towards Joe to help him up. 

Their hands stayed connected as they walked out of the cafe, and their fingers became intertwined somewhere on the walk home, and Ben glanced over at Joe shyly to see the grin spread over his face. Ben smiled, and the walk back was almost too short as they found themselves in front of Joe’s apartment building again.

Joe turned towards Ben, his other hand wandering up his arm with his fingertips brushing over the biceps ever so slightly before settling on Ben’s shoulder. “Thanks for being our chaperone.” Joe teased, and Ben grinned again. “It was my pleasure.” He teased back, and Joe averted his gaze for just a second as a shy smile crept onto his lips. His hand wandered to the back of Ben’s neck as he got on his tiptoes again, Ben meeting him halfway as their lips connected. Joe pulled back, letting the hand drop from Ben’s neck and marveling at the gorgeous red on Ben’s face.

He smoothed his thumb over the side of Ben’s hand, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly. “See you Thursday, Ben.” He smiled, and Ben smiled back. “Yeah, see you then.” He replied, and Joe let his hand slips from Ben’s, instantly missing the touch, but he pulled out his key and slipped inside, giving Ben one last wave before he shut the door gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so fucking sorry this chapter took so long and I don’t even know if I like it, I’m really sorry :( the next one is gonna be grand, I promise you, and it’ll be quicker than a month. I have not abandoned this fic, and I won’t!


End file.
